Paging Dr Mitchell
by bduefbfsy
Summary: Beca is a volunteer at a local hospital and one day Chloe Beale comes in with a sprained ankle from a Bellas practice. A bit of quick banter here and there. And before they know it the two are inseparable. M for later chapters...if I continue...
1. Chapter 1

Beca was used to volunteering at hospitals, her mother had been a successful trauma surgeon. In fact it was one of the things that tore her parent's marriage apart. It was also one of the things that Beca admired most about her mother. How was a young child supposed to feel when what inspired her most about her mother was the reason why her father left? That the heroic qualities she saw in her mom had driven her father away? The long hospital hours, and constant emergency calls that had pulled the woman away from her home life made him angry, bitter, and resentful. Hospitals were a familiar environment to the brunette. And thankfully so. For that was how she met Chloe Beale.

Being so far away from her mother had made her homesick. She sought a familiar environment and before she knew it she was signing up to volunteer at the local hospital. It only took the local doctors and nurses a few weeks to realize the medical talent that the young DJ harbored. Beca was used to hearing it by now, what a shame it was that she didn't plan on going into the medical field. Having spent so much of her childhood waiting in the hospital for her mother to finish her shifts, the young girl had absorbed diagnosis', and medical procedures like a sponge. She clung to this knowledge like a life vest from her mother. Like any young child, she wanted to be like her mother and took in every bit of medical term she could. In middle school she was reading her mother's medical textbooks, looking up definitions. She could have easily become a child prodigy, but her mother never pushed her to be one, for she knew her daughter's true passion in life was music.

The first time she met Chloe Beale she was concealed by a hospital curtain. Beca doing her rounds had noticed no one had gone in or out of the enclosed space for 20 minutes now. Assuming that doctors had treated a patient and that they had left she went in to clean up and sterilize the area, only to pull back the curtains and find herself facing an impatient looking blonde, and the most beautiful redhead sitting on the examination table. The girl sitting on the table gave her a polite smile, her radiant blue eyes shining.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you got treated already." She stepped back ready to pull the curtains back.

"We should have been treated about half an hour ago when we got here." The blonde huffed angrily at Beca as if it were her fault because she was in hospital scrubs.

"Look, I'm really sorry, it's been busy and we're a bit short on doctors tonight."

"Aubrey." The redhead scolded lightly putting a hand on her best friend's arm to calm her down.

Beca looked at the redhead, "Um…what seems to be the problem, I can go get someone to take care of you." She tried to rectify the awkward situation.

"Oh, it's just a twisted ankle." The redhead said nonchalantly, "It's fine if they have something more urgent."

"Chloe your ankle cracked like six times and you could barely walk. It's really swollen. We don't even know if it's broken." Aubrey chastised her friend before turning back to Beca trying emphasize the need for medical attention.

"I can take a look at it, I mean, if that's alright." Beca offered. She knew enough to have the local doctors let her suture patients, she could run some basic tests to make sure it wasn't broken and double check with one of her supervisors later. She was the medical knowledge of an attending just not the degree, and for that she knew she would have to always double check with a supervisor.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Are you even a doctor?"

"Um, no. But I've spent enough time here to be one. They let me suture up some drunk kid's arm last night." She awkwardly added hoping it'd help the situation. She had in fact done that. A college boy from Barden came in his arm bleeding complaining about the beer bottle that did that to him. They were too busy and one of Beca's supervisors had given her the okay to suture him up having seen her work before.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't want some alt girl with ear monstrosities the size of Texas taking care of my best friend's ankle." The blonde snapped at her harshly.

Beca has worked hard on not letting her hurt show, so she barely managed to not reel back from the verbal attack. She met this girl a few minutes ago and already felt threatened.

But again the redhead's hand shot up to land on her friend's arm, "Aubrey, it's fine. Could you just go wait outside?" Her voice was calming, it seemed to even work on the winded up blonde.

"Okay fine." The blonde gave a look at Beca that gave a clear message of, if you hurt my friend, you'll be the one on the examination table, and left.

Beca bustled to close the curtain after Aubrey.

"Sorry about her. She gets a bit tightly wound sometimes." The redhead said offering a calm smile at Beca.

"It's fine ma'am. We get that a lot. You'd be surprised the things people say when their loved ones are in the hospital." Beca gave a polite smile back trying not to blush.

"You can call me Chloe." The redhead offered.

Beca looked up smiling genuinely, it was not the doctor patient polite smile, it was a friendly happy smile. "Chloe." She liked the way the name tasted in her mouth.

With that she silently pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the examination table.

"So, Chloe, how did you hurt you ankle?" She asked rolling up her pants leg and gingerly removing the redhead's sock.

"Um," Chloe looked a bit uncomfortable as a dull pain in her ankle set in, "dance routine. For our acapella group."

"You go to Barden University?" Beca said looking at the swelling in the joint.

"Yeah, actually, Barden Bellas. You too?" Chloe said as she studied the brunette's face and smiled to herself.

Beca smiled, Chloe's aura just made her want to smile in spite of the fact that she could see her ankle swelling up.

"Yeah, freshmen, not a Bella." She looked up giving a small smirk, looking back down at the redhead's ankle, "So what happened?"

"We were doing our dance routines and my foot landed funny, I've rolled my ankle before but it did crack a lot. I haven't been able to walk on it too well since." Chloe chewed her lip, she really hoped it wasn't broken. She wouldn't be able to perform with the Bellas and it was her final year with them.

"Well I can have you sent down to radiology for some x-rays." Beca lightly prodded her ankle at different angles as Chloe winced lightly, "It doesn't feel like you've broken anything, but it could be a hairline fracture."

Beca picked up Chloe's forms and started putting in a request for an x-ray on her ankle.

"How did you get to be so good at this?" Chloe asked, intrigued by the freshmen who seemed to know so much about what to do medically.

Beca looked up from the papers, "my mom was a doctor." She said with a nostalgic smile, "I used to spend hours watching her at the hospital after my dad left us, I would watch her diagnose patients, watch her do sutures, treat patients, and on really good days I got to sit up in the gallery when she performed surgeries. I got so used to it all I started volunteering when I got older. So when I got here, just for a piece of home I started volunteering here." She shrugged halfway through her story, "They know we so well I can waltz in here at night when I can't sleep and get mistaken for an intern a lot." She added with a small smile.

Chloe watched her speak captivated by the way the girl's eyes lit up when talking about her mother.

Just as Beca was going to get up to get her radiology forms to the nurses to approve them the curtains her jerked back. There stood the blonde, Aubrey, from earlier, and next to her was a flustered looking doctor.

"Ted." Beca looked up addressing the tired man a slight tone of surprise.

"Beca." He smiled, nodding at the girl he saw so much medical potential in, she was honestly better than some of the interns he had seen.

"Chloe, this is Dr. Altman, he can treat you ankle…properly." She looked down at Beca in her chair giving her a smug look.

"Ms. Posen I've told you Ms. Mitchell is perfectly capable of treating your-" He was interrupted by Aubrey.

"Dr. Altman I would prefer someone who did graduate from medical school to check up on my best friend, and co-captain of my team."

He sighed and walked up to the redhead.

"Ms. Beale," he greeted before running the exact same test that Beca had run. He asked her how it happened before prodding her ankle gently, not as gently as Beca Chloe noted as she winced.

"It certainly doesn't seem broken, but I would suggest you get an x-ray in case there is a minor hairline fracture. It could very easily be just a sprain."

Beca tried not to smile and opted to stare at her hands instead.

"That's what Beca said, she already filled out the radiology form." Chloe said with a small smile on her face looking up proudly at the brunette.

Aubrey looked slightly embarrassed and aghast and Beca gave her a very close imitation of the smug look she had received from the blonde earlier before excusing herself to put in the form and get a wheelchair for the redhead. By the time she returned Ted had been called for one of the trauma rooms and Aubrey and Chloe were talking about something about the Bellas.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt…"

Beca let her words trail off before gesturing at the wheelchair to finish her sentence.

Chloe smiled warmly and Aubrey just gave her a grim tightlipped smile.

"You can wait in the area outside if you want," Beca gestured towards the seating area as the blonde checked her watch.

"Oh shit, Chlo, I'm so sorry, I have to go-you know what I can cancel."

"Bree, it's fine. Go. I know you have to." Chloe offered with a small grin.

"You can call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up. I'll tell them it's an emergency." Aubrey looked back at her best friend. She felt her insides clenching as she realized she didn't have the time to do that. Oh no…she was going to throw up.

"I can drive you home afterwards if you needed a lift." Beca tried to offer into the conversation realizing the dilemma Aubrey was in. The blonde's insides calmed and she was silently thankful to the brunette. Keyword silently.

"Wow, doctor, and chauffer. I like it Ms. Mitchell." Chloe gave a little smirk and a friendly wink at the brunette before turning back to her friend.

And thank god she turned her attention back to Aubrey because she would have seen the small blush creeping up on Beca's cheeks.

"Are you sure Chloe? I can really cancel this."

"It's fine Bree. Beca'll take care of me."

With one final look up at Beca with an expression that clearly said, "you better take good care of her" the blonde turned to leave.

Beca shook her head, "Wait, how did you know my last name?"

She frowned looking at the redhead who looked innocently at her.

"I facebook stalked you while you turned in my forms." She shrugged nonchalantly before slowly getting up from the exam bed.

Shaking her head at the bluntness of the redhead Beca walked over to help get Chloe in her wheelchair.

"Off we go." Beca said before pushing the wheelchair through the hospital.

"Wow Becs, you're just doing it all tonight aren't you? Treating me, driving me, wheeling me."

"Becs…aren't we just the best of friends."

Beca didn't know why, she never bantered with someone so easily and quickly. She was sarcastic, stand-offish, and a very private person. But the redhead seemed to have opened her up like they had known each other for months already.

"Yes we are. We have a long history you and I Beca. I'm pretty sure I knew you in a past life."

The conversational banter went on as they walked through hospital halls, and rode elevators until they reach radiology. By then Beca couldn't help the shining smile on her face, and Chloe had a sparkle in her eye that made her radiant blue orbs brighter than usual.

"Hey Steve!" Beca greeted cheerily, her mood not willing to die down just yet.

"Heya pint-size!" He greeted her just as enthusiastically. Beca had met him a month ago when she wheeled up an especially traumatic broken femur. The bone had protruded out of the skin and doctors needed to know ASAP what was going on inside to fix it. Beca had passed out when Steve pulled the covers back to get the man's leg x-rayed. Honestly, she didn't know why either. She had seen her mother perform the most intrusive surgeries, but I guess seeing a man in pain from the bone sticking out of his leg did it for the small brunette

Chloe giggled at the brunette's nickname.

"This your friend?" the older man asked, his hair graying lightly.

"Oh pint-size and I go way back." Chloe giggled as Beca shoved her shoulder lightly.

Steve let our a hearty laugh at the brunette's reaction and took the papers.

"Hmm. Ms. Beale eh? Well, let's get you up on the table. We'll step into the room over there, get the picture and have you back down for examination!" He started placing in the correct settings to the large machine in the room while Beca helped Chloe get up from the wheelchair and onto the table.

"Pint-size eh?" Chloe said quietly her breath brushing by Beca's ears as she held onto support from the brunette.

The DJ grinned, "call me that again red, and I'll have you sent to surgery."

She got Chloe on the table gently moving her leg so it came right under the lights of the x-ray before stepping back with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I'll be right on the other side Ms. Beale just holler if you need anything."

With that she slipped over towards the booth where Steve was already busy at the control board. Closing the door behind her a small thought ran through Beca's mind, _Chloe smells really nice._

Steve noting that Beca was in the room and door closed started up the machine, it whirred a bit.

"You ready there Ms. Beale?" He asked over the microphone.

Chloe looked up and gave them both a thumbs up and a bright smile.

"She's a pretty one in't she?" He said busily adjusting dials.

"She's gorgeous." Beca breathed as Chloe looked through the window at them smiling.

Unbeknownst to both radiologist and DJ, the microphone leading to the room where the redhead was seated was still on.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I've been really busy. I really appreciate that you all like it! I hope you all enjoy!_

Chloe sat in the unfamiliar room trying as hard as she possibly could to not smile. She may not work at a hospital, but she's pretty sure this wasn't your casual small talk you made as a radiologist in hospitals. The machine hovering over her swollen ankle made a few clicks. Chloe couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the brunette. I mean what else was she supposed to look at? Her ankle? The slightly intimidating machine hovering above it? Beca looked up from the room, _oops…caught red-handed._ Chloe tried to divert her eyes, she really really did try. But her eyes seemed set on staring at the younger girl. They made eye-contact and Beca offered a shy but bright smile, one that made Chloe pine for the young girl. She returned an equally radiant smile.

The pictures showed up on the screen that they huddled over.

"I'll have these prints sent over."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Steve, I mean it looks fine. I don't see any fractures." She squinted at the picture.

"You would know better than me kid, I just shoot them." He off-handedly replied.

"What our patients?" She giggled nudging him.

"Precisely pint-size, I shoot our patients and you fix them."

With a final smile at each other Beca opened the door to the room.

"Nice photo shoot Beale." The brunette's nose crinkled up as she smiled at her own quip.

"Oh you know, I have amazing ankle bone structure. I'd be glad to model anytime." Chloe replied her tone just as playful as she tried desperately to hide her knowing smile.

"Come on, let's get you back."

She helped Chloe back into the wheelchair and with a final goodbye to Steve they were headed back.

"Oy you, Mitchell." Chloe held up her phone above her head, "put your number in here. I want to see you again." The redhead was glad that Beca was behind her pushing her wheelchair, or the brunette might have seen her nervousness.

Beca in turn was extremely glad that Chloe's back was turned to her, or she might have seen the look of absolute delight that Chloe had the nerve to ask her instead of watching Beca awkwardly fidget as she tried to ask the beautiful redhead for her number.

Outwardly, she let a small chuckle and took the phone from Chloe's hand as she wheeled into an elevator.

"Alright, but if you don't text me your number, I will track you down."

"Oh really? Think you could?" Chloe smirked a little at their banter as Beca dialed her digits into the phone.

"Oh I know I could. I'll crash a Bella's practice." Beca returned a smirk of her own. _There's no way I'm letting a beauty like you get away. _Beca thought secretly praying Chloe wasn't telepathic.

"You should join the Bellas." Chloe suggested, _so I get to see you everyday for several hours._ She thought to herself hoping Beca didn't read minds.

"Ooh, not a singer. Love music. Not a singer." The brunette was quick to deny the offer, as much as she would love to be closer to Chloe, she really did not do public singing. The only things that had ever heard her sing were her shampoo bottles.

"We could use a few more girls, Aubrey kicked out two girls for sleeping with Treblemakers."

They turned back into the examination area Chloe was in earlier.

"Fine, I'll think about it Red." Beca smiled before walking up to help Chloe back onto the bed.

"So, how does my ankle look? One more Bella down and Aubrey will-"

"Exploded into tiny shards of shrapnel?" Beca interrupted a small grin.

"Okay, so she's a bit crazy. But can't say I blame her too much after meeting her dad. Besides, watch it pint-size, that's my best friend." Chloe pointed a finger at Beca, but her smile betrayed her.

Smiling back Beca rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how the redhead was doing this. She had been at Barden for a few months now and her only friend thus far was Jesse. This goofy kid that sang at her when he drove by on her first day. And as if the Gods were testing her, or mocking her, he popped up again at the radio station for an internship like her. But he had managed to worm his way into her heart with his goofiness and he had become a good friend. Asides from the awkward conversation they had a few weeks after meeting when she had to awkwardly turn him down on a date and explain that it had nothing to do with him and more to do with the fact that he was really really not her type.

_Flashback two months earlier_

"Why not?" He didn't look hurt, he just looked curious.

"Jesse, it's really not you. I promise you, you're just not my type." Beca tried to avoid eye contact, so she concentrated harder than necessary on stacking the CDs in her cart.

"What is your type Beca Mitchell?" He quirked up an eyebrow, "the big muscular bad boy? The emo band singer? The awkward nerdy type? Oh God please don't start dating Benji."

Beca had to giggle at that. She really did appreciate that he was making light of the situation and not getting awkward, in fact the only one making it awkward was her. So she relented.

"No, no, and no. And no to Benji. He's sweet but he's not my type either." She shot a quizzical smile at Jesse.

"What? How about older men? Authority figures? Beca I'm out of types…" he was wracking his brain to pin her. That was one of the things that did attract him to Beca, her mystery. It made it fun, and he honestly didn't expect a yes. But he would have kicked himself if he never tried.

"Let's just say, I like a V where you have a P."

"What? Oh!" The realization struck him. "So, I'm really REALLY not your type." He joked seeing the nervous look on Beca's face trying to put her at ease.

Beca had become extremely closed off about her sexuality ever since her best friend since middle school found out and refused to speak to her again. After telling her that she was disgusting, and going to hell, she proceeded to out Beca to the whole school. While some students were quick to jump on the anti-lesbian boat, Beca was grateful for a few students who thought it was shit what her friend had done to her and she had made some amazing friends that way. She was extremely grateful for Jesse's reaction and sighed in relief before they continued joking about how now that he knew she had to become his wing-women and go prowling with him.

Someone walked in greeted Beca, "Ted said you should be fine to take care of this on your own. And that if the blonde wants to get a real doctor again to just tell her he gave you permission to handle it." With that he handed her the folder with Chloe's x-rays and left.

"Aubrey didn't make a good impression with him did she…" Chloe said chewing her lip nervously. Being a worry wart she was already worried if Aubrey ever needed medical attention that this doctor, this Ted, would refuse to treat her. Even though she knew it was ridiculous her mind told her to be concerned and to maybe not take Aubrey to this hospital should her friend fall sick.

"Don't worry about it, Ted just gets cranky when he's tired. And he's been here for 28 hours already."

Chloe couldn't hide the look of shock as Beca pulled out the pictures and put them up against the light.

"Good news, there definitely nothing broken. Bad news, you've still twisted it pretty bad. Now, you can ice it, but personally I would suggest you put something warm on it. It actually helps more. Also I will have to get you splints and crutches. Try to stay off your ankle for as much as you can, and keep it elevated."

Chloe nodded along while secretly admiring how when Beca concentrated she stuck her tongue out of her mouth just a little bit, and how cute the brunette looked with her brow all furrowed.

After another half an hour Chloe was on crutches and swinging her way towards the hospital exit.

"Chloe," Beca giggled behind her, "you're going to miss and really hurt yourself!" She tried warning the redhead. But Chloe seemed to be having too much fun taking big steps by propelling her body forwards on crutches.

"Come on Mitchell! I'm on crutches and still walking faster than you!" The acapella singer yelled over her shoulder with a bright smile.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Beca yelled back as the automatic doors closed behind them.

"Your car!"

"You don't even know what my car looks like!"

The older girl stopped her propelling and awkwardly turned on her crutches. "Good point," she said panting, "whoof, I gotta tell Aubrey about this. It's like cardio and an arm workout in one."

Beca smiled at the girl before walking in front of her, "this way." They turned left towards the parking garage.

As they approached a forest green 1951 Ford F1 flathead Beca picked up her pace to unlock the door.

"Wow…did not see you with a car like this." Chloe said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, shut it." Beca smirked, "it was my Dad's and part of the deal for me to come to Barden."

The young DJ pulled the door of the passenger side open, taking Chloe's crutches as the redhead balanced on one leg and out them in her trunk before turning back to help Chloe into the car. Chloe situated herself comfortable in the car as Beca pulled back to close the door for her.

"Ah a gentleman I see." She smiled at Beca.

"Always for the ladies." Beca gave her another smirk and closed the door before jogging around to the other side.

Hopping into her car she started the engine.

"Alright, where am I going?"

"Baker hall."

Beca turned towards the senior an eyebrow raised.

"I know, I know it's a freshmen dorm. But it saves tuition money. I spend a lot of time as Aubrey's apartment, so I can go sleep there if I get tired of it."

"Well then neighbor, I guess this drive will be easier than expected." Beca smiled at the redhead before pulling out of the spot.

Beca's usual radio station was on and they drove in comfortable silence until Titanium by David Guetta started playing.

"Oh this is my ladyjam!" Chloe excitedly bounced in her seat.

"You what?" Beca's eyes wide with shock. Did she hear what she thought she just heard? Did ladyjam mean what she though it meant?

"This song really builds." Chloe said with a coy smile at the brunette.

The brunette felt a blush creeping up on her cheek at the images that played in her brain. _No! Bad brain! Stop that! Bad brain! Don't do that! _

Sure enough she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Bad dirty mind. Bad! Bad Beca!_

"So what's your ladyjam?" Chloe leaned closer to Beca.

Beca still didn't understand what spell Chloe had her under. If it were anyone else she would not have allowed this conversation to go for so long.

"I uh…I don't have one." She stated, eye focused on the road.

"Oh please Beca, everyone had a ladyjam." Her bright blue orbs still focused on the brunette.

Beca groaned, dropping her head in defeat a little as they pulled up to a red light.

"Frelme by th…shubbs." She mumbled as she prayed for the light to turn green faster.

"What?" Chloe leaned even closer.

Beca sighed in defeat, whatever the redhead wanted out of her, she knew she was going to give it up. Inhaling deeply and preparing herself for the humiliation she looked up at the roof of her car trying to avoid eye contact.

"Freak Like Me…by the Sugababes." She sighed rolling her eyes, glad that the light finally turned green before stepping on the gas.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk at this, "Wow, good song choice." There was definitely a reaction in her body to Beca's song choice.

Beca pulled up in a parking spot near Baker Hall before moving hurriedly to get to Chloe's side. Stepping up on the tire of her car she reach to get the crutches before opening the door to the redhead.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled and Beca melted a little.

The two ambled into the dorm building.

"So what room are you in?" Beca asked.

"Okay Beca, I know I'm awesome, but don't rape me." Sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"What! No!" Beca nudged the redhead lightly, "I'm walking you, ya' weirdo." They smiled at each other spending a few seconds looking into each others eyes before Chloe broke the spell.

"308." She continued hobbling towards the elevator.

"Well neighbor indeed, 302." Beca smiled as she held the elevator door open for Chloe.

"Why have I never seen you? I'd definitely remember if I've seen you before." Chloe caught up with her mouth just as the sentence left her and try as she may, a blush was definitely creeping up her neck. And Chloe Beale did not blush.

"I'm a bit of a hermit really." Beca said pushing the three.

As they got out of the elevator Beca walked, her hands awkwardly tucked behind her.

"Well thank you for walking me, and wheeling me, and driving me, and treating me." Chloe said with a small smile, her eyes looking at the floor. _What is wrong with me? Why am I acting so shy?_

"Well, thank you for…twisting you ankle…" Beca looked away from the girl realizing what she had said. _The fuck? Mitchell! What is wrong with you?!_

Chloe's giggle broke through her panic.

_Okay, it's cool. It's cool. She thought it was a joke. She thinks you're funny. Score on for Mitchell. It's fine. Play it cool._

"Well, I better be seeing you around." Chloe said grinned at the freshmen.

"You're the one with my number. I better be getting that text." Beca replied looking up her lips twitching into a smile.

Chloe opened her door and got through the threshold, one hand on the door to close it.

"Oh and Beca." The brunette spun around a few feet away, Chloe felt her confidence surging back. "Your ladyjam tells a lot about a person." She said, watching the words sink in as Beca's face changed hilariously. "Kinky." She added her nose crinkling up in a mischievous smile before winking at the brunette and shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As the brunette turned around somewhat embarrassed but in too much shock to be actually embarrassed, the phone nestled in her pocket buzzed. Pulling out the device she looked down, half expecting it to be Jesse asking her to cover a shift for him again.

_there, u have my number. ;) –chloe_

Beca smiled at her phone. It had to be a good sign if the girl texted you 20 seconds after you say bye to her. Right?

It took all of two weeks before Beca and Chloe became inseparable. When they weren't busy being best friends, they were sending shy flirtatious smiles at each other, and bantering. If Chloe wasn't with Beca, chances were she was at Bellas rehearsal. If Beca wasn't with Chloe, it was because she was in her room making mixes. Chloe had even made a habit of sitting at the small table in the radio station and doing homework while watching Beca work. And admittedly brewing in light jealousy that Jesse was hitting on the brunette. It had become increasingly obvious to everyone that something was brewing between the two girls. That is everyone from Jesse. It had become glaringly obvious to everyone the bond between the two girls.

It was late one night after the long grueling Bellas practice, which Beca had helped Chloe get to as the redhead hobbled over now only relying on one crutch and one arm around the brunette. Chloe had taken up Aubrey on her offer to drive her home, and somehow their trip had ended up back at Aubrey's apartment with the redhead crashing on the couch. After they had both showered they were both laid out of the large couch in front of the television. Aubrey scrolling through Netflix while Chloe pulled the blankets up under her chin.

"So tell me about her." The blonde smiled, not looking at her best friend even as the redhead's eyes flew as wide as saucers.

"What? Who?" Chloe had never been one to keep things from Aubrey but she didn't even know herself what she felt about Beca.

"The weird alt girl that my best friend seems to have an insatiable toner for." The blonde smirked knowingly as she put on their favorite show. She had noticed the redhead's behavior towards the brunette and was happy that her friend seemed so taken with the DJ. But her rational side wanted to make sure Chloe didn't get her heart broken again.

Chloe looked up with a small smile of acknowledgement as an episode of Buffy started playing.

"Fine," she relented. Leave it to Aubrey to put on her favorite show, get her all warm and showered, under the blankets, on her soft sofa, before asking her something personal. How could one deny their best friend this conversation when so comfortable? She sighed deeply.

"I don't know Bree. She's just…we're just…very in tune with each other."

Chloe for the first time ever struggled with her words. And Aubrey just smiled and waited patiently.

There was really no way for Chloe to describe it. She felt foolish for letting herself get swept off her feet so easily by the smaller girl, but she couldn't for the life of her will herself to make it stop.

"It's just, we connected so quickly. Like we clicked. And she…she's so beautiful. And I feel so at ease around her. Like nothing could go wrong. Like if the apocalypse happened, as long as I had her by my side, I think everything will be okay."

A comfortable silence fell over the two best friends as the episode continued and they happily tuned into their favorite show. Aubrey trying to figure out, just what this small freshmen had done to her best friend, and what her intentions were. Because if Beca Mitchell had wrong-doing intentions towards her best friend, all hell would surely break loose.

Across town Beca was sitting in a dark lounge with Luke at a local club. Ever since he took a chance on her mixes they had been going to local shows together and were quick in becoming friends. Their musical tastes drawing the two closer and late nights musical talks often led to emotional stories. He had told her that a local DJ at a club did a mix of Bulletproof as well and taken her to meet some of his friends. She had to admit it, he was right, her mix was so much better. She was also well into her third drink, one of the upsides of being at a club with a bunch of 21 year olds. She was, to put it simply, drunk. Luke looked over at the small brunette swaying in her seat to the music while talking to his friend enthusiastically, the signs of inebriation clear as day.

"Alright tidbit, time to get you home." He smiled offering his hand to pull her off the lounge couch.

Beca nodded and saluted drunkenly. "Where the car goes, I go!"

She wobbled her way out with Luke supporting her before they got to his car and he helped her into the passenger seat.

His engine roared to the life and Beca was already toying with his stereo.

"Alright Becs. Tell me about the redhead."

Beca had her eyes shut while moving happily to the music.

"I haven't the bloodiest what you're talking about!" She playfully chimed still dancing to the music.

"Come on kid. She's at the radio station every time you're in, and you two can't keep your eyes off of each other."

Beca grinned stupidly at the thoughts.

"Oh I don't know 'bout thaaaaat" Beca smiled coyly, drunkenly drawling her words, even though she was itching to talk about and Luke could see right through it.

"Come on tidbit." He smiled at her egging her on.

"Luke! She's just so gorgeous! And I just want to do all the little things with her Luke! I want to hold hands with her, and take walks with her, hell I want to cuddle her! Luke I'm not a big contact person, you know this! But she just makes me want to be with her all the time. And every time I'm doing something without her, in my brain I go, you know who would really enjoy this? Chloe. Chloe should be here. The room lights up, and everything is better when she's there. It's easier to smile, and to laugh when she's there. Luke, I just want to give her a good life. It's way to soon to see a future, and I've never been one to count on relationships. You know me. But I really like the idea of spending the rest of my life making her smile, just to look at it. And if I get to hold her hand, and kiss her while making her smile, I would just…"

She trailed off, her smile getting ridiculously larger by the second. Luke couldn't help the small chuckle as he looked over at his friend. Oh tidbit had it bad alright. The brunette had shown to him a side that was unlike anything she showed to anyone else.

After a small silence she spoke up again, "I just need to grow the lady balls to do something about it and ask her out already. But I always wonder, does she really like me? I mean Luke…Luke…be real with me…" she turned sideways in her seat to look at him. "I mean…what if she doesn't really like me right? What if asking her out is just…not what she wants?"

Luke contemplated what she had said. He knew exactly what it felt like to be so heads over heels into someone and not have the balls to do something about. To be so into someone that you nerves get the best of you. It made you hate yourself, and that longing could suffocate you. He stole a quick gland at her and her eyebrows were furrowed as she contemplated what she had to do about Chloe.

"C'mon Becs, what say you we head back to my place and get mad high before I send you home?"

Beca looked up at him, her eyebrow quirking up mischievously before she shared a secret smile with him letting him know exactly what her answer was. This wouldn't be the first time she and Luke had smoked weed together, and she had certainly passed out on his couch before. In fact it was certainly a way in which they strengthened their friendship.

He pulled up to his apartment and couldn't help but chuckle as the small brunette stumbled her way towards his door. As they walked in he pulled out his bong before relaxing on his couch and turning on his Netflix.

"Freaks n' Geeks?" He said sharing another secret smile with her.

Another smile, "Yep!"

_Back at Aubrey's apartment_

The episode continued on as Chloe sat in silent contemplation. By now Aubrey had pulled out wine and poured them each a generous portion and Chloe was happily light headed. She wanted more than anything to talk to the brunette now. She wanted something just as simple as to be near her. She just wanted to cuddle with the brunette and watch Buffy with her. Maybe she could just call Beca. Maybe just to hear her voice. She pulled out her phone and stared at it intently hoping. Maybe I could call her and pretend I butt dialed her.

"Oh good God Chlo, go call her already. You can go on the balcony!"

Aubrey's exasperated voice broke through thoughts and she couldn't help the sheepish smile she gave her in return. Getting up from the coach and wrapping the fleece blanket snuggly around her she took her wine and walked towards Aubrey's balcony.

The phone rang four times before it the brunette managed to fumble it out of her pockets. A wide stupid smile spread across her face as the redhead's name flashed across her screen. Luke leaned over to see who was calling to make Beca so happy, and gave her a knowing smile upon recognizing the name.

"Go on tidbit, use the porch. I could use a cigarette anyway."

She scurried out his glass door while he grabbed a jacket and his cigarettes.

"Hello! Hi! HI!" She answered enthusiastically.

"Wow, Beca, you're excited." The redhead giggled into the phone.

"Oh. Uhm. I mean…who's this?"

The redhead giggled again, "Beca are you drunk?"

"I only took one sip out of three drinks multiple times! I promise!" The brunette defended. A low chuckle from Luke could be heard in the background as he puffed away.

"Beca are you with Luke?"

"Yes ma'am!" The brunette confirmed.

"Alright well tell him that if he doesn't take proper care of you, I will unstack all his CDs."

It was the brunette's turn to giggle, "Hey! I worked hard to stack those!"

"Fine, I'll just unstack Jesse's, show him for flir-" Chloe's lips smacked shut at the realization of what she was about to say.

"Show Jesse for flir- what now?" Beca couldn't help the cocky smile that was developing.

"Uhm…for flurrying the order?"

"Nice save, Red."

"Oh shut it, pint size."

"So, what are you up to? Another hard practice with little Ms. I can't pull the stick out of my ass because it's too far up?"

"Oy, that's my best friend you're talking about." Chloe's tone was still playful, but she certainly wouldn't condone anyone badmouth Aubrey. She knew the blonde's struggle with her father and his demands for perfection.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't talking about me!" Beca chimed back.

"You're incorrigible, Beca Mitchell."

"You love it."

The two grinned stupidly at their phones.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing. What's the plan captain?"

"Well I have a shift with Jesse at the radio station. And you know how he flurries up the stacking orders. I was hoping you'd be there to support me through my rough times."

Chloe smiled brightly, "Gladly."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Captain Awesome Pants."

They giggled more like foolish school girls before bidding each other goodbye and heading back to their friends practically glowing.

Luke looked at Beca's ridiculous smile as he flicked his cigarette away.

"So, you plan on asking her out soon?"

Smiling up at him the brunette chewed her lip.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Give it a shot. Chloe's a cool chick. If she's not into it, which we all know she is, she'll brush it off and let it be. But she's into you Beca. She practically just admitted it."

Beca's smile was spreading slowly across her face, her eyes were shining from the talk of Chloe.

"She did kind of right? I mean, she was going to say flirt about the Jesse thing right? I'm not wrong." Beca's smile twinkling in her eyes now.

"You're definitely not wrong. Do it tidbit. Ask the girl out already. Before somebody else less deserving does it."

Beca grinned at her friend. Before giving him her resolved face.

"Okay. Okay. I'mma do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask out Chloe Beale."


	4. Chapter 4

Beca woke up groggily, according to the kink in her neck, and the unfamiliar environment, she had passed out on Luke's couch. He had however thrown a blanket on top of her sometime between the time it took for her to pass out and for him to pass out next to her. Fumbling clumsily for her phone she looked into it and groaned. 9:30. _Who the hell decide to make 9:30 an acceptable time for the sun to wake you up?_ Rubbing her face in her hands she sat forwards gently shaking Luke's arm.

"Hmm?" He jerked awake looking left and right. "Oh shit." His voice still thick with sleep. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he smiled lazily at her. "Guess I'll drive you home now?"

She exhaled a laugh, "Yes please. I am in dire need of a shower."

They moved slowly as their limbs protested and he grabbed the keys as they left the apartment. Popping another cigarette in his mouth he rolled down the windows to his car.

"So, are you going to ask her today?" He smiled over to her mischievously as he drove.

"Oh right…shit…fuck! I have to actually ask her out don't I…"

He chuckled lowly at that, "Yeah, probably, otherwise it'd be an extremely awkward date if you were to go on one without her."

She punched him in his arm but a playful smile still played on her face, "shut up." Shaking her head at how silly she did sound.

"Becs, you're cute." He laughed at her still with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"You do remember telling me yesterday that you wanted to give Chloe Beale a good life right?" He said, he couldn't help teasing the DJ.

"Oh my God." She threw her hands over her eyes as he laughed.

Turning on the radio Titanium started playing and Beca couldn't help the small smile that spread on her face at the memory of what Chloe had told her about the song. The car pulled up next to Baker Hall as Luke threw his shortened cigarette out the window.

"Alright kid, I'll see you at the station later yeah?"

"You got it boss man." She smiled exiting the car.

The brunette ambled up to her room slowly, glad that Kimmy Jin would be in class already. Grabbing her shower caddy and changing into her robe she hummed Titanium as she walked towards the bathrooms.

"You should it loud, but I can't hear a word you say…"

Shrugging of her robe she hung it up on the hook. Glad that she didn't have to wait for a shower at this time. Thank God for classes, clearing up the bathrooms for her.

"I'm talking loud, not saying much…"

Turning on the shower she relished in the feeling of the water. Nothing felt as good as a shower after a rough night out.

"You criticize, but all your bullets ricochet…"

She continued singing barely registering the sound of a shower curtain opening, assuming another morning shower-er was leaving.

"You shoot be down, but I get up…"

"You can sing!"

_Holy shit, I know that voice. The fuck?!_

Spinning around on her heels she saw the redhead.

"DUDE!"

Tugging desperately at the shower curtains she tried to hide.

_This is so not what I imagine with I thought dirty Chloe shower thoughts._

Panic coursed through the brunette's body, while the redhead was thoroughly amused by the reaction.

Chloe couldn't help as she pulled the shower curtains aside. She was drawn to the voice. It was powerful, and deep. She can't remember the last time someone brought such meaning to lyrics. She was even more surprised and excited to find it was the beautiful brunette. If it had been any other moment, the Bella would have taken time to admire the tattoos trailing across the woman's body but she was bursting with excitement. Whipping the shower curtains back open, desperate to find out more about the brunette's voice.

"How high does your belt go?" She reached past Beca to turn the shower off.

"My what? Oh my God!" The brunette panicked as the redhead's hand shot within inches of her body only to reach for the shower knob. For a second there fearing and hoping that Chloe was reaching for her.

"You have to audition for the Bellas." Chloe gave her a determined hard look.

_The Bellas? Aca-pella? This is what this shower invasion was for?_

Beca couldn't quite distinguish if she was amused or upset by the redhead's antics. Either way she knew she was much too naked for this conversation.

The brunette wracked her brain for an appropriate answer to this request.

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk."

_Okay, going for the honest approach._ As the younger DJ tried desperately to avert her eyes. _Don't look. Don't look. Chloe's naked. Don't look._

"Just consider it. One time, we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I could hold it with like, one hand." Chloe went on casually carrying a conversation with Beca. With a demonstration of a cupping motion with her hands before knocking over the brunette's shampoo.

_OH YOU KNOW JUST A CASUAL DAY, HAVING NAKED CONVERSATIONS WITH A GORGEOUS REDHEAD. PANIC BRAIN. PANIC! _

"Oops!" The redhead barely seemed fazed by any of this as Beca scrambled to pick up her shampoo.

_Bad decision! BAD DECISION! Should've abandoned the shampoo. VAGINA IN FACE. I REPEAT. CHLOE VAGINE IN FACE. LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL. ABORT! ABORT!_

"Seriously? I am in the nude." Beca's brain seemed to be unable to do anything else but be Captain Obvious apparently. She almost fell backwards as she tried to stumble away and ran into the wall of her shower stall.

Things seemed to get fuzzy as extremely inappropriate thoughts plagued her mind and somehow she vaguely remembers Chloe flirtatiously asking her to sing her lady jam to her. She remembered Chloe asking her to sing again. And on command she couldn't say no. Partially because Chloe promised not to leave her shower stall until she sang for her. And partly because the redhead then sighed heavily which did wonders to the way her body moved and Beca needed to get Chloe away from her before she unceremoniously jumped the redhead. Clenching her jaw at the current predicament she was in she started singing keeping her eyes on anything else but the redhead.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose."

Before she knew it the redhead had joined her, harmonizing with ever line she sang.

"Fire away, fire away."

This was the first time she had ever heard Chloe sing. The senior's voice was just as angelic as her face, and somewhere in her body, Beca felt a tingling sensation.

"Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away."

Her eyes now glued to the blue orbs that seemed to light up in a certain way when the redhead sang. They sounded beautiful together.

"Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium."

As the redhead's voice grew Beca felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach and she shifted her weight in a desperate attempt to hide the effects the redhead's voice had on her.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."

They ended the song and the redhead gave gorgeously mischievous smile. Beca couldn't help but smile back at her before remembering where they were and awkwardly averting her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about…all this." Chloe said smiling.

"You should be." _Again, thank you brain for being Captain Obvious._

Chloe smiled again before realizing she had indeed burst into the brunette's shower and practically forced the girl to sing with her.

Stretching out her body to grab the brunette's robe for her, who looked extremely uncomfortable she hated it a little bit that she was going to try to cover the brunette body. The younger girl looked so uncomfortable and the redhead wanted nothing more than to tell her she was beautiful but knew it was inappropriate to do so. Or at least, more inappropriate than busting in on her shower.

Beca couldn't help but glance down at the redhead's lithe body as she turned to reach for her robe. The second she did she knew she had made a big mistake. Her body seemed to roar to life and her hormones went crazy. She was going to spontaneously combust…any second now.

"Um…I still need to shower." Her voice huskier than it was seconds ago.

Chloe nodded as she left the stall, "see you at auditions!" She said over her shoulder. She needed to get back to her room for some lady jam time. This very second.

Beca rushed towards the edge of her shower stall grabbing the curtain to hide her body.

"Chloe wait!"

The redhead spun on the spot.

_Bad idea Beca. Bad idea. _The brunette chastised herself at the realization that the redhead was still much too naked for her to carry on a conversation properly.

"What-uhm-what are you doing for lunch?"

Chloe perked up at this, glad that she hadn't pushed the brunette away with her shower hijacking.

"Well, I have an hour break between my 11 Calculus and my 1 Lit class."

Beca looked up as she tried to recall her schedule, she was pretty sure she had Philosophy 101 at 12.

"Sound good to me. Want to grab lunch?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Beca." Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"'kay. Cool. I'll uhm. I'll meet you outside your Lit class?"

"Sounds like a plan pint size." Chloe said with a wink before turning around and walking to grab her thigns from her shower stall.

Beca's eyes dropped down before she could catch herself as she drank in the redhead's body. Quickly backing herself up into her shower stall. Sighing heavily she didn't hesitate to throw the shower knob onto cold. Shivering as the freezing water hit her body she tried in vain to cool down her body.

It was 11:50 and Beca was dressed, she had started a new mix using Titanium and Bulletproof. After a phone call that seemed to greatly amuse Luke about her strange shower she was ready to go pick up Chloe for lunch. She had spent the rest of her morning thinking of the best date she could take Chloe on. She had never been a fan of predictability. She had went on a date with a girl from her hometown once. They had gone to dinner and a movie. Beca had often compared that to her parents divorce. Just more boring. And Chloe deserved something amazing. Adjusting her leather jacket she began her trek across campus. She arrived a little bit early so she stood outside waiting for the redhead's class to end. Beca looked around seeing a few guys waiting for their girlfriends to get out of class as well. And for a second she smiled at the idea of Chloe being her girlfriend. If stood here like the other guys, waiting for her girlfriend to leave class so they could hang out. Getting carried away with her thoughts she thought about how amazing her life would be. Waiting on her beautiful redheaded girlfriend, kissing her as she exited the classroom, holding her hand as they walked through campus. The other guys waiting with her being jealous that Beca's girlfriend was the most gorgeous girl on campus. The door opened breaking the brunette from her thoughts as students milled out of the class. Beca leaned against the wall waiting patiently until the redhead appeared.

"Beca!" Chloe saw the brunette and couldn't help the thought of how hot the younger girl looked in her combat boots, the dark skinny jeans, the leather jacket, leaning up against the hallway walls waiting on her. The girl behind her joined hands with her boyfriend who was waiting on her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And for a second Chloe wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to do the same with the brunette.

"Hiya Red." Beca smiled looking up at her. "Ready for lunch?"

"Definitely."

Beca turned and walked, waiting for Chloe to fall in line with her steps, Chloe sped up and linked her arm around Beca's making both girls smile blissfully.

_Okay. I have to ask her out. Don't back down Beca. You just need a little boost of confidence. You got this._

They got to a small restaurant Beca loved. As they walked in the waitress smiled.

"Hi small-fry. Only took you a week to head back. Ooh! And who's this lovely lady?"

Chloe smirked, "Small fry? Does anyone call you Beca at all?" She quietely mumbled in Beca's ear.

Beca smiled shyly. She really had to stop taking Chloe to see people she knew.

"Hi Barb. This is Chloe. Chloe this is Barb. She's my Barden mom."

The waitress smiled proudly at that statement. In Beca's first weeks at Barden the younger brunette had come to her in times of loneliness a lot. She had known the brunette as a child. Back when Beca's parents were still together and living in town, she had become close friends with the brunette's mother and come to love the budding DJ.

"The usual Becs?" She smiled down at the girls as she seated them.

"You know it!" Beca beamed.

"You need any time to look through the menu hun?" Barb placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe could smell the perfume on her, and could easily see why Beca found motherly comfort in the woman.

"Uh, what's this usual?"

Barb smiled looking over at Beca, "This girly? Small fry's usual consists of our smokehouse burger, chili cheese fries, our 12 piece barbeque wings, a bottomless soda, rounded off with our waffles sundae, and our Barden famous hot chocolate."

Chloe's eyes widened at the amount of food.

"Actually Barb, could you hold out on the wings today? I'm just feeling peckish."

The disbelieving look Chloe was giving Barb swiveled to Beca.

"Peckish?" Her eyes comically wide.

"What?" Beca's eyebrow quirked up, "I like to eat."

Barb's huffed out a laugh, "That's the understatement of the year."

The brunette rolled her eyes at this.

Chloe smiled still wondering where Beca managed to put all of that food in her 5 foot frame, "Uhm, just a turkey burger for me, and a bottomless sprite please."

Barb scribbled on her notepad and smiled up at the two, "Cherry coke as usual sweetie?"

"But of course." Beca said smilng up at her.

"I'll be right back girls." With that Barb walked towards the back.

The two turned to each other again.

"You finish all of that?" Chloe said, eyes still wide.

"What?" Beca innocently smiled back at her as the redhead shook her head in disbelief.

"Beca Mitchell. Everyday, I learn more and more amazing things about you."

"What?" Beca said again her smile wider.

"Today's Beca Mitchell fact. She had an amazing voice. Sings my lady jam like no way I've ever heard it. And she's a bottomless pit."

The brunette blushed furiously.

"-Ey Beca! Extra pickles in your burger?" A man through the small window of the restaurant kitchen yelled out towards their table.

"You know it Jimmy!" Beca yelled back a bright smile on her face.

As the food arrived Chloe could barely keep the look of amazement off her face as Beca ate everything. Quite literally everything.

By the time the waffle sundae arrived with the hot chocolate Beca looked up to Chloe as she finished the last of her fries.

"Want to share it with me?" She said looking at the redhead sitting across from her sipping on her sprite.

"What? Can't finish it small fry?" Chloe smirked at her.

"Oh I definitely could. Hey, I'm offering to share my food. That's something sacred with me. Better appreciate Red." Beca shot her infamous smirk back at the redhead.

Chloe laughed as Beca got some chili on the side of her mouth. The brunette was one of the messiest eaters she had seen since she fed her baby niece. Bringing up her napkin she wiped lightly at the brunette's lips as the DJ blushed.

Shaking her head again the redhead reached for her spoon and dug into the ice cream.

Taking a small sip of the brunette's hot chocolate her hummed in approval.

"It's world famous for a reason yeah?" Beca said smiling happily that Chloe was enjoying the hot chocolate.

"Oh my God, this is amazing. It's like happiness in my mouth!"

Beca laughed out loud at that, "that's a surprisingly accurate description."

They finished their meal and Beca called for the check.

"Together or splitting it?" Barb said smiling knowingly towards Chloe at the empty plates surrounding Beca.

Before Chloe got a word in Beca spoke up, "Together please Barb." She looked at Chloe now, "My treat."

Barb smiled looking down at the redhead, "Wow, shared her food. And paid for yours. You must be something special."

It was Chloe's turn to blush as Beca took the check from Barb.

They got up from their booth saying their goodbyes to Barb as the brunette cradled her stomach who was protruding lightly. Chloe wasted no time in wrapping her arm around Beca's again as they walked back towards campus.

"You really didn't have to pay for me Beca. But thank you."

Beca smiled back at Chloe, the redhead's face was close enough for her to reach over and kiss her, but she refrained. She felt her heart flutter as she steadied her nerves.

"You're welcome. Besides it'll give me practice…"

She waited for Chloe's confused look.

"For…uhm. For when I take you out." Her hands balled into fists as she tried to calm herself down, "How would you feel about maybe…sometime…uhm…"

"Yes." The redhead smiled beaming at her.

"I didn't finish…" Beca looked at Chloe unsure.

"Whatever it is. Yes." Chloe said with a smile so wide she might as well have had a hanger in her mouth.

Beca smiled and nodded relief washing over her before slight panic flashed before her eyes, "You know I meant a date right?"

_Whoa Beca. Not smooth._ The brunette realized how incredibly awkward she was.

Chloe in turn just giggled, "Yes Beca. I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Beca was getting ready for her shift. She had just finished the large pizza she ordered while doing her readings for her Musical Theory class and was tucking a USB with her new mixes on them. Luke was trying to open a shift for her to DJ soon and she wanted to have several mixes ready. With that she grabbed the last piece of pizza from the box and headed out the door.

The radio station was across campus from Baker hall and it was a long trek over. Not that she minded. The autumn breeze in the warm air was amazing, there was a crisp fresh smell in the air, and her music was pumping in her ears as she enjoyed the walk.

The small door to the radio station rattled as she opened it and Luke looked up smiling widely at her.

"Have a nice shower?" He teased with that stupid smile on his face and Beca couldn't help but grin along with him.

"Shut up dude. Guess who has a date with a gorgeous redhead?"

He looked at her the excitement clear on his face, "YOU ASKED HER!"

"I asked her!" She confirmed giddily, "AND SHE SAID YES!"

Beca put her hand up for the high five but her friend wasn't having any of it. Before she knew it she was swept off her feet in a huge bear hug as her dangled her at least a foot from the ground. She couldn't help but belt out in laughter as she shook from side to side swaying her body like a pendulum.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." An amused voice floated from the doorway and both DJs froze eyes wide before slowly turning their heads to look at the voice. There standing by the radio station door was Chloe in her Bella's workout clothes, arms across her chest, with an amused smile playing at her lips.

Luke cleared his throat, "Uh no, nothing Red. Nothing at all." He dropped on arm so he was still dangling Beca now slightly sideways as if tucking the small girl into his side.

"Dude put me down!" She whispered at him frantically before he realized he was still in fact dangling the brunette in one arm.

As soon as Beca's boots touched the ground she too cleared her throat as if embarrassed for being caught for squealing over the redhead. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she diverted her eyes at her surroundings as she walked up to Chloe.

"Uhm, Bellas practice ended early huh?"

"Yes pint-sized it sure did. So I thought I'd come here earlier, I wanted to see you."

Beca blushed at this and looked down at her hands trying to hide it.

"I didn't expect to see Luke holding you like his favorite raggedy Ann doll."

At this point in the conversation with Beca still trying to come up with a witty comeback Luke poked his head out from the booth, "I never had a raggedy Ann doll? If you could remember me as a macho British man? I'd really appreciate that."

She smirked in his direction now, "Afraid I'll tell Bree what a softie you really are?"

His cheeks too reddened and Chloe couldn't help but giggle. She was a lot more observant than people gave her credit for. And she couldn't help but tease Luke. His toner for the blonde had been obvious since the day they met, but after what happened he had tried to steer clear of the a capella world. Not that she didn't notice him passing by Bella's concerts in the quad, his inability to keep his eyes of her friend, and the occasional excuse of going to studio where the Bella's practice under the guise of looking for sound equipment. He quickly ducked his head back into the booth.

"Okay you two," the redhead rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I had to tease you both. Especially you pint-size, you look really cute when you blush."

Beca tried in vain to stop blushing but she felt it creeping up her neck so she shot back a smirk at the redhead, "I don't do cute Beale."

They smiled at each other before the door to the radio station swung open again.

All three heads turned towards Jesse.

"You're late." Luke called out to the boy and Jesse nodded.

"Sorry, Trebles practice. Bumper got a bit carried away during his solo and we ran a bit longer than necessary."

He flashed Beca a quick smile before putting down his backpack and getting to stacking CDs.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the boy and Beca wondered for a second if she should tell Chloe that Jesse knew she was a lesbian and they were just friends. Or…she smiled to herself, I could just milk it and see how bothered we can get Red for teasing Luke and me.

She turned apologetically to the Bella, "I gotta get to work you good here?"

Chloe nodded, she had brought her homework with her. She had intended to get work on it after practice anyway, but this way she got to see Beca at the same time. Sitting down at the wooden table she pulled out her laptop and started on her research paper.

Beca moved towards the stacks with Jesse and they milled through the CDs and made light conversation, joking with each other. Beca made fun of Jesse's taste in music as he huffed. Luke played music still trying to convince himself that no one knew he had a huge…what did they call it in acapella? Toner? That he had a toner for Aubrey. Chloe looked up at some point when Beca laughed at something Jesse had said before jabbing her finger at him, as he seemed to try to make a case for an artist he liked. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the two she furrowed her brow and try to keep working on her paper.

"Alright ladies n' gents, that was "Man of Constant Sorrow," by Watsky and Mody featuring Dylan Saunders, I hope you all liked that. Next we got a little treat for you out there. A mix made by a special DJ within the grounds of Barden University. She'll be getting her own show soon, DJ Mitchell's newest mix."

He turned off the mic and played one of the tracks from the USBs Beca had given him. Beca peaked over the shelves and smiled at him knowingly, he returned a thumbs up.

Chloe couldn't hide the shock on her face, _Beca made mixes? Beca was a DJ? Oh small fries would be telling her all about this later on the walk back to Baker._ She looked up at the stacks and Jesse was talking animatedly giving Beca a high five.

_Okay Treblemaker, your toner's showing. Holy shit, this mix is really good…_

A few hours later Beca walked over to Chloe, "Hey Red, I'm off. You ready?"

"You make mixes!"

Beca couldn't help but chuckle, "yeah, I do."

"Why haven't you told me?"

Beca shrugged a little smiling at Chloe, "Me mixing, is like you singing. It's such a big part of me and my being, I don't take time trying to tell everyone. It's just there."

Chloe nodded smiling at the way Beca had worded it, she started gathering her things.

"Luke! I'll see you later yeah?" Beca yelled over towards the booth at the man.

"Of course Becs, text me if you wanna hang!" She smiled at him nodding and turned to leave.

Chloe wasted no time in intertwining her arm around Beca's.

"So tell me more about your mixes DJ pint size."

The brunette chuckled lowly again and Chloe loved that sound.

"I don't know. What's to tell? I started mixing songs in my head when I was younger. I'd just sing them, and throw in other songs, other lyrics. And I loved how I could completely change the meaning of two songs by putting them together."

Chloe nodded unable to take her eyes off the brunette.

"So when I turned 15, my mom got me some mixing equipment, and she told me if this is my passion to explore it."

The DJ shrugged.

"That mix was really good Beca." Chloe looked at the brunette and Beca turned to look back at the redhead. They stayed staring at each other for a bit, a comfortable silence taking over them before both diverted their eyes with a shy smile.

Beca cleared her throat again, "Maybe I'll show you some of my other mixes sometime." She looked over at the redhead whose eyes lighted up with enthusiasm.

"That'd be so great Beca! I'd love that!"

She chuckled and they walked in comfortable silence. Enjoying each other's company the cool breeze. When they entered Baker hall Chloe slowed her steps in front of 302, Beca's room. But the brunette who she still had her arm looped with kept walking tugging her along.

"Erm, Becs, your room…"

"I'm walking you to your door." Beca said smiling, she enjoyed every second she spent with the redhead and if she could prolong in anyway possible she would.

Chloe smiled and let herself be walked towards the end of the hallway.

"So…about that thing I asked you about at lunch today?" Beca started chewing of her lip.

"Yeah?" The Bella turned to look at her and for a while the brunette almost lost her train of thought as her eyes connected with those blue orbs.

"I uhm, what do you think about maybe Friday night?"

Chloe smiled brightly, "Friday sounds amazing."

"Good," the DJ sighed in relief, "Good. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Chloe turned as they reached her door.

"Well I'll see you then…" Beca looked at Chloe and there was a pregnant pause in the air. Leaning forwards she brushed her lips lightly on the redhead's cheek and smiled shyly as the blush raced up her neck. Tucking her hands in her jean back pockets she walked backwards slowly as Chloe unlocked her door.

"Good night DJ Mitchell." Chloe said to her in the quiet hallway before slipping into her room.

She reached for her phone pushing the correct speed dial number and brought it to her ears.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Bree…you. Are. Not. Going. To. Believe. My day"

_Friday Night_

Beca was throwing the last minute touch ups on her make up before heading to Chloe's room. The redhead had texted her a few hours ago asking her what she should wear. The brunette had only smirked at her phone and told her to dress warm and for comfort.

Beca had her ripped skinny jeans on, with a flannel and her navy green jacket on top, with a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. Her boots sitting in her closet in favor of her chucks. Tucking her wallet in her back pocket and her phone in her right pocket she checked the mirror again only to see Kimmy Jin glaring at her through her mirror. She toyed with her hair again before leaving the dorm room. The DJ shuffled in front of Chloe's door staring at her phone. 6:59. She didn't want too overeager. Finally after what felt like 10 minutes the clock on her phone changed. 7:00.

Reaching up she knocked lightly at the door and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited, her hands resting in her back pockets as they always did when she was nervous.

The door swung open and Chloe stood in front of her with a pair of winter fleece leggings, brown flat heeled boots, and a large navy blue top that hung off one shoulder. Her make up done to perfection, the redhead's eyelashes captivating, and the eye shadow done lightly enough for it to be smoky and seductive. Beca could barely get a greeting in before she realized she was chewing her bottom lip and staring at Chloe's lips. They looked so damn kissable. Shaking her head lightly as if to clear her head.

"You look uhm, really amazing." Beca tried in vain to not stumble over her words.

Chloe looked shyly at her feet before looking back up at the brunette, "you don't look too bad yourself DJ."

Beca blushed before smiling back up at her and offering her hand out to the redhead. Their fingers intertwined and both girls try to ignore the jittering in their stomach as their hands connected and their fingers locked around each other. They looked into each others eyes before Chloe broke the contact to close her door.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Well, first we need to get dinner. Then-" Beca paused for dramatic effect, "the rest is a surprise." She smirked at the redhead who could only smile at the prospect of the brunette surprising her.

They reached Beca's unmistakable car and the DJ walked the Bella to the passenger seat to open the door for her. Chloe couldn't help but smile again at how the brunette never seemed to forget to open the door for her, whether it was her car door, the gym door, or the radio station door. She climbed into the car before the brunette closed the door as she got settled. Beca jogged around to her drivers seat and clambered in excitedly and started the engine. Beca let Chloe toy with the stations as they drove. To anyone who knew Beca, this was a sign of truly caring. When she drove she controlled the music, the few times she had allowed Luke to do so, it had been a special occasion. But the brunette loved listening to the music the redhead chose. Whether she loved it, or thought the songs annoying, it was okay, because she knew it was what Chloe liked. They pulled into a parking lot with a small restaurant. If they hadn't turned right into the parking lot, Chloe would not have given the building a second thought.

"Where are we?"

"McFadden's Tavern."

"What?"

"It's a small family run restaurant. They basically close whenever they run out of food. They don't take reservations but I'm an old family friend. It's home cooked meals right down the street."

Beca grinned happily at the restaurant, it certainly helped that she grew up in this town.

They opened the door and a small bell chimed happily welcoming them. A younger girl approached them with an apron.

"Becs!"

"Judy!"

Beca and Judy had gone to elementary school together before she had moved with her mother. And Judy had gone into working at her family's restaurant.

"Table for two?"

"Yes please."

They were seated and Chloe couldn't help but be shocked that Beca knew so much about this town she had spent her last four years in. She had expected to show the freshmen around town only to be shown what she had been missing.

Beca settled happily into her booth seat and Chloe giggled at the brunette's excitement.

"They have the best mac and cheese in the world. Swear to God." Beca said looking up at the redhead giddily.

They put in their orders and Chloe didn't even bother to look surprised at the 4 entrees Beca ordered along with the 2 appetizers.

They ate happily and chatted.

"Just so you know I'm holding you to auditioning for the Bellas?"

Beca chewed her food her food.

"What?"

"Beca, please? You have such a lovely voice."

Beca took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Well, I usually sing better when there isn't a gorgeous redheaded perv in my shower distracting me."

Chloe didn't know whether to be flattered by the gorgeous or offended by the perv, but she playfully shot a glare in Beca's direction.

They finished their meals, surprisingly quick considering Beca had enough food to feed a mountain lion.

Again Beca paid for dinner despite the redhead's protests. And much like the other day, Beca cradled her protruding stomach as she exited the restaurant.

Chloe smiled happily to herself again as the DJ opened the front door for her and then moved to open the car door for her as well.

"Now that we're properly nourished-" Beca smiled satisfied with her meal and started her car, "off to destination two."

Chloe wanted to ask the brunette again where they were going but knew that even if she did, she would not get an answer. So she just happily hummed along with the radio as Beca drove.

The redhead looked confused as the smaller girl when they pulled up in front of the radio station. This was not at all what she expected.

Beca shut off the engine and hopped out of the car running to open the door for the redhead and offering her hand.

"Bec…what are we-"

"Just a few minutes and then we'll be off to our final destination. I wanted to show you something."

Chloe eyed her suspiciously as she took her hand and slipped out of the pick up truck. Beca couldn't help but smile at the redhead. Only Chloe Beale could graciously slip out of a pick up truck.

They walked into the station and Beca nodded at Luke, or in turn nodded back, gathered his things and left the booth in favor of his office.

"Come on!"

Beca pulled the redhead behind her.

"Beca am I even allowed to go in there?"

"Yes, come on silly."

She tugged the confused redhead behind her and as soon as the booth door shut behind them Beca moved towards the mic and dials.

She pulled down the volume of the song currently playing and turned on the mic.

"Hey Barden, it's DJ Mitchell showing you a new mix inspired by a beautiful redhead that barged into my life."

She gave Chloe a small smirk and lined up the next song and pushed play.

Her mix of Titanium and Bulletproof started playing through the station and Beca turned the music to play through the booth speakers instead of the headphones and looked over to the redhead. Who in turn could only look at the brunette shocked.

As the song played Chloe couldn't help but zone out and enjoy the music, a small smile of appreciation played on her lips and Beca couldn't help but brim with excitement that the Bella was enjoying the mix.

"Beca this is amazing," Chloe smiled up at the DJ and when their eyes met they both locked on. Neither of them moved except for the occasional flickering of their eyes to the other's lips. They could just move a little closer to connect their lips, but Beca found herself chewing on her bottom lip instead.

The final minute of the mix started playing and Beca came out of her daze.

"Good. This is the first time I made a mix for someone. This is your song Chlo."

The redhead smiled genuinely at the brunette as Beca reached for the mic again.

"This is DJ Mitchell signing out, handing you back over to the competent hands of Luke. DJ out."

She went back to the playlist Luke had on earlier and grabbed Chloe's hand in hers again. Every time she grabbed the redhead's hand she had to revel in how perfectly they fit together. She had to look down at her hands and admire just what is meant to be holding this woman's hand. She moved towards the booth door and knocked on Luke's office signaling her departure before leaving the radio station.

"Final destination Red?"

Beca looked over at the redhead and Chloe smiled at her adoringly.

"Yes please DJ Mitchell."

Beca pulled her towards the passenger seat of her car to open the door for her again and Chloe wanted nothing more than to push the brunette up against her truck and kiss her until their brains melted. But something told her she needed that moment to be perfect. She needed that moment to be molded into her memory forever as the perfect first kiss.

Beca jogged over to her seat again and started the engine before heading again to a destination unknown to the redhead.

They were on a dark road and Beca pulled her truck up on gravel at the side of the road and into the grass.

"Uhhh…Becs?" Chloe looked around them not understanding. There was no building, there was…nothing. It was just dark, and the woods.

Beca grabbed two mag flashlights from the floor of her truck and hopped out before running over to Chloe's side.

As the door opened Chloe stepped out hand already intertwined in the brunette's, her eyes still wandering around their surroundings trying to understand their situation.

"Beca…this is where the axe murderer comes in isn't it?"

She frowned and the brunette beside her giggled handing her a red mag flashlight.

"Matches your hair gorgeous."

Chloe couldn't help the giggle, "Why thank you, but seriously Beca, what are we doing here?"

Beca turned on her black mag flashlight and headed towards a small wooden bridge leading into the woods, turning her head over her shoulders she shot a playful glance at the readhead.

"Night hiking." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beca held out her hand towards Chloe, and the redhead didn't hesitate to connect her hand with the shorter woman's outstretched one. They fell in step with each other as Beca guided Chloe into the woods onto a hiking trail.

Chloe's flashlight swiveled frantically and the redhead kept looking behind them as if someone would be following them. The DJ couldn't help but chuckle at this, she squeezed the redhead's hand reassuringly and Chloe felt her heart flutter at the gesture.

Chloe's head spun frantically, her hand clamping down on Beca and she brought her flashlight up, poised to attack.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered frantically.

"It was probably just a critter." Beca whispered soothingly in the redhead's ears.

She gently guided the redhead deeper into the woods following the familiar hiking trails. They approached an open field looking out onto a small lake. It was a bit intimidating at night, but she recognized the huge water pipe running three feet above the dirt and grass.

"Here." She pulled the tense redhead off the path of the trail and into the dark grass.

"Beca seriously, where are we?"

Chloe had calmed considerably, the clean crisp night air doing wonders to calm her nerves.

"My childhood escape." Beca said to Chloe pulling her towards the waterpipe that was at least a foot in diameter, she hoisted herself up and sat down on it before offering the redhead a hand.

Chloe too hoisted herself on top of the pipe, still waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"When my parents started fighting, on some nights when it got to be too much-" Beca paused before reaching over to the redhead. Her finger gently nudged Chloe's chin upwards. The Bella craned her neck and followed the brunette's eyes to stare up into the sky. She almost forgot to breath for a second. The darkness of the woods around them blocked out all other light and the stars shone above them brightly. There were so many, they littered the skies above them and each other twinkling differently. Some were bright and vibrant, she could almost feel the star's excitement. Others were dull and small, but still very much there.

"This was my bedroom ceiling on those nights." Beca finished her earlier sentence. Her voice almost cracking she was so taken by the redhead's beauty. Beneath the pale moonlight and the sparkling stars, Chloe looked like a goddess. Her hair with a glimmer to it, her blue eyes crystal clear and they seemed to twinkle like the stars themselves.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes just taking in the beauty of everything around them. Chloe listened to the sounds around them, trees rustling in the wind and Beca steady rhythmic breathing. That was all she could hear and she couldn't remember the last time she had heard so much peace.

"It's so quiet."

Beca smiled at that, "I know. There was something about listening to nothing but this that made everything better. It beat blasting music in my ears to drown out their yelling, and it was the sound of nothing and no one."

Beca looked up at the sky again.

"It's beautiful Becs, thank you."

The two were now holding hands sitting on the pipe Chloe giggling at the story Beca had just told her about how she had tried to find something like this when she moved with her mother and it had resulted in a disastrous camping trip with a girl she had been friends with.

"So Laura and I are bundled in our sleeping bags, we've hiked for hours to find an open area to set up camp and find this gorgeous opening in the woods. It's by a lake kind of like this one, but it had less grass and we figure what the hell we'll set up camp. We're exhausted."

Chloe nodded giggling at the idea of a young Beca with a backpack full of snacks, her sleeping bag, and the firewood she had mentioned she decided to carry (that they bought from Harris Teeter) in favor of an axe so they could start a fire.

"We get there and first thing to go wrong, is our firewood is shit. We can't seem to start the fire for the life of us. The woods burning and we can smell it, but nothing is catching fire and neither of us know what else there is left to use to start a fire. So we gave up and just went to sleep. Well-"

Beca chuckled at the memory.

"At around dawn, Laura is yelling at me to wake up and I turn over in my sleep and I'm completely soaked. I have no idea how I managed it, but I seemed to have rolled myself into the lake. I'm drenched, and I wake up sputtering but she's too busy laughing at me to help. So I drag myself out of the lake and that hike back was exhausting, my sleeping bag weighed like 10 pounds from all the water it had taken in."

The two girls laughed at Beca's antics.

They kept their hands intertwined as they started talking about other things.

Beca was chuckling at the redhead for telling her that a strange quirk she had was she always shook her towels after showers to check for spiders.

"Really?"

"What? You never know!"

"Tell me something else." Beca loved hearing about Chloe. Anything, the redhead could tell the DJ she was sleepy and Beca would eat up the new information greedily.

Chloe thought, looking up at the sky while she tried to come up with something else.

"I dot my i's with hearts." She gave and the brunette grinned happily at the little piece of random information.

"Your turn Becs, I want to know your quirks."

Beca smiled and thought hard about something random she did.

"I drag my feet when I walk too much and my shoes wear down at the heels so it sucks when it's wet out."

She turned and looked expectantly at the redhead who in turn seemed to already have her next one prepared.

"Sometimes I like to talk in a cartoon voice, and I trained my dog back home using it so now she only responds to that."

Beca had to laugh at that.

"When I get nervous I tuck my hands in my back pockets."

Chloe smiled, she had noticed that and found it endearing.

"When I was a kid, I was that kid that everyone would dare to do something because I couldn't turn down a challenge."

Beca smiled, "Must've been a rough childhood." Which the redhead responded with a playful nudge to her side.

"It's your turn smart ass."

"I like to play with hair to calm me down. Like twirl it, run it through my fingers. I used to do it when I was younger to my mom to fall asleep."

Chloe smiled adoringly at the brunette.

"I cuddle in my sleep, I'm not even aware of it. And it makes for super awkward sleepovers."

Beca laughed, it didn't surprise her at all that even subconsciously the redhead was touchy feely.

"Sometimes when I get really focused, I stick my tongue out."

Chloe giggled again.

"I eat my ice cream with a fork."

"What?" Beca looked over at the redhead an amused smiled playing at her lips.

"What? Don't judge me!"

Beca smiled to herself at the redhead beside her, "I used to sleep in like…a vertical fetal position when I was a toddler. With my butt up."

Chloe shook with laughter as she thought of a young Beca curled up, her face on the bed and her butt up in the air.

"Sometimes I rock myself to sleep."

Beca smiled widely at the image of Chloe rocking herself away.

This went on for several more minutes until they both couldn't think of anymore still giggling at each other. Beca looked over at the redhead beside her, this gorgeous woman. Chloe looked up and could not help but feel captivated by the brunette's eyes. They were a dark blue, like a stormy sea and they drew her in like a moth to a flame. She could look into the smaller woman's eyes for the rest of eternity and drown happily in them.

Beca's eyes flickered down briefly to the redhead's lips and back into Chloe's eyes. The Bella unconsciously licked her lips, her bright blue eyes doing the same as they settled briefly on the DJ's lips and Beca had to bite her bottom lip.

This was the perfect moment she wanted. It was beautiful out, they were under the span of the universe, and it felt like they were the only two privy to the gorgeous treat the universe was giving them.

They leaned closer to one another and Beca could feel the pull, the draw of the Bella in front of her. It was like gravity had recalibrated itself and she was being pulled towards the redhead. Chloe in turn blinked rapidly before allowing her eyes to fall shut as Beca moved closer.

Their lips connected and it was unlike anything either women had ever experience before. There were no fireworks no, there was nothing. Chloe's mind when blank and all the existed in her world was Beca's lips on hers. Her stomach dropped and proceeded to do summersaults. Beca felt those soft lips on hers and her insides seemed to cave in. It was pure bliss, her heart shuddered in her chest and she wondered for a second if that was healthy for her. Their lips moved slowly against each others as they two girls soaked in the feeling of their lips on each others. Chloe's hand slowly moved up to lightly cup the DJ's jawline pulling her in gently adding more pressure to their kiss. As if reminded that she too could move, Beca's arm moved to snake around the Chloe's head. Her hands buried deep in red curls. They moved against each other their bodies seemingly self destructing from within but nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful. It was pure bliss. They slowly pulled away from each other looking deeply into the other's eyes. Their lids were heavy and they seemed to both know just how much the other had reacted to the kiss.

Beca noticed Chloe shiver lightly in the cold night air.

"You cold?"

"Just a bit," Chloe said now noticing the goosebumps on her arms.

Beca took her jacket off and threw it around Chloe's shoulders before slipping gently off the pipe and holding out a hand to the redhead.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home."

Still somewhat shocked at the gesture Chloe accepted the brunette's hand in hers. "Thank you Beca."

They walked in silence their brains churning over what they had learned about each other. Chloe was completely lost but happily followed the brunette who seemed to know how to get out of the dark woods. They finally reached an opening and she spotted Beca's truck sitting a few yards from where they were walking. The brunette led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her again.

The drive back was comfortably silent, as they soaked in the music from the radio and in each other's company. After pulling up by Baker Hall the DJ raced to open the door for the redhead once more before offering her hand to walk them back to the building. They shared secret smiled as they looked over at each other stolen glances and biting their own lips. They stopped in front of Chloe's room since Beca insisted that she walk the redhead. Chloe reluctantly let go of Beca's hand to remove the brunette's jacket and hand it back to her.

"Thanks again Becs. Tonight was amazing."

"Good, I like-" Beca struggled with her words for a second not sure how to put it, "seeing you smile."

Chloe smiled glancing at her hands for a second before connecting their eyes again. This time Chloe leaned in, eager to recapture the feeling of her inside's squirming to escape. Their lips connected and nothing had changed. Again it seemed the world around them had melted away and all that was left were the two of them, lips connected. It was a sweet, long, drawn out kiss that was the perfect end to a perfect night. It said everything. It said goodbye. It said thank you. It promised more to come.


	6. Chloe's Secret

Chloe had texted Beca the second she walked out of the library and was heading toward Baker Hall. The brunette had been mixing and threw on a pair of jeans, and another flannel to get ready. After dropping off her books in her room Chloe all but pranced over to the brunette's door.

Beca opened a door with a rare smile from the brunette and they linked hands and walked towards the exit.

"So…where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere amazing and that has my favorite food in the world!"

The DJ couldn't help it if the redhead's chipper attitude was rubbing off on her.

"And where might that be?"

"Noodle Planet!"

Chloe kept pulling Beca by her hand and the brunette chuckled, she had heard of Noodle Planet, but it had opened after she moved away with her mother.

They were seated rather quickly and the staff seemed to know Chloe by name just as Barb knew Beca.

Beca couldn't help her musing, it was strange how she knew the old town of Barden, and Chloe knew the newer version of Barden.

Chloe ordered a Vietnamese noodle dish called pho, and Beca ordered a Pad Thai, a beef lo mein, a pineapple fried rice, and a pad see-ew.

They're food was served and Beca's order barely fit on the two person table they had occupied. The staff seemed thoroughly amused at the small brunette's order, but were left with their jaws on the floor as Beca moved and emptied plate to plate. They talked about everything and anything, and at some point debated the differences between new Disney films and the old Disney classics. Chloe was trying to make a case for the new ones as the DJ had yet to see anything newer than Monsters Inc.

They finally finished their food and Chloe insisted on paying even though Beca argued it was unfair that the redhead pay when she had only eaten one dish. They were walking back to the university now hand in hand.

"You know, you do this cute waddle when you walk after meals because you're too full."

Chloe giggled as she told Beca. The brunette who noticed that she was indeed waddling quickly tried to resume walking normally with a small playful pout on her face as she glared at the now laughing redhead.

They settled in comfortably with their backs to the wall on Chloe's bed, Beca had insisted she stop by at her dorm to put on pajamas before heading over and Chloe joined in on the fun.

"It'll be like a slumber party!" The redhead had exclaimed.

Chloe had insisted on putting in Lion King first as it was her favorite, and Beca was not opposed. They pulled Chloe's blanket over their legs and their hands intertwined with each others under the covers as they watched the movie.

Beca could not hide the endearing smile when Chloe's eyes brimmed with tears at Mufasa's death. She tried in vain to hide the full blown smile at the daggers that the redhead was glaring at scar as she told Simba to run away. And she chuckled lightly when Chloe couldn't help but sing along with Hakuna Matata. She even joined in with the redhead in her child like antics and found herself happy to let down her "I'm a badass" guard.

They moved through movies quickly. They watched Aladdin, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast. Beca and Chloe argued over little things, like Snow White having no personality. They watched the Fox and the Hound and Chloe saw the brunette's frown and pout. They had just finished 101 Dalmatians and Beca was not putting in Lady and the Tramp as Chloe's next request. They cuddled up again when the brunette returned from the television.

By know Chloe had lay her head on Beca's shoulder and the brunette could see the redhead's eyes heavy with sleep. The Bella fought off the sleep, she didn't want to fall asleep in front of Beca. She knew what happened when she fell asleep. And she didn't want Beca to see. She didn't want to ask Beca to leave, and she wanted to stay with the brunette. Her eyes fell shut for a few seconds before she pushed them open again. They could finish this movie, then she'll tell Beca she's tired and she can turn in for the night. Eventually Chloe's eyelids drooped closed and her breathing evened out. Beca looked down on her shoulder forgetting the movie was even playing to look at the redhead as she slept peacefully on her shoulder. The movie played on and the brunette kept would spend minutes looking down on her shoulder just caught up in the redhead's beauty. Then Chloe twitched, looking down Beca saw a small frown forming on the redhead's face. She rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on Chloe's hand. The redhead whimpered in her sleep and twitched again her face contorting. She seemed to be so lost, in whatever was happening in her head. Beca reached up to clear the strand of red hair that had fallen on the Bella's face but stopped when she heard Chloe react to her nightmare again.

"No…stop it."

"Chlo…" The brunette tried to keep her voice as calm as possible as not to alarm the redhead.

"Please…"

It broke the DJs heart as a tear slipped out of the redhead's closed eyes and her lips usually curved in a smile now pouted as it trembled with unshed tears. she gently shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey Chloe, it's just a dream, wake up. I'm here, it's Beca."

"You're killing her!" Chloe's usually melodic voice broke in her panic.

Beca froze, in that moment she wanted nothing more than to hold Chloe against her and shield her from whatever it was that was in her head right now.

She shook Chloe again and the redhead woke up with a loud frightening gasp, her hand tightening into a bone crushing hold on Beca's. There was so much fear and panic in her eyes Beca couldn't look away.

Chloe's hand shot up by its own accord and tangled desperately into the collar of Beca's shirt, gripping the other girl closely to her.

Beca for her part asides from being blindly confused pulled the redhead's body tight to hers and rocked them gently at the Bella's breathing began to calm.

Chloe knew she should get up, she should have apologized, lied about a nightmare and asked the brunette to leave. She should have lied about being sleepy, but there was no way she was shutting her eyes again, not for a while. Not until sheer exhaustion overcame her and she would be dragged back into the darkness. But the DJ's arms wrapped around her and cradling her, the constant rhythmic thumping of Beca's heart against her ears, it had such a calming effect. On a usual night she would be hyperventilating and launching into a panic attack. And even as she teetered on the edge, Beca soothed her back over. The brunette didn't know what brought the idea to her, but she started singing. Chloe clung to her like a child waking up from a nightmare and she wanted nothing more than to help the redhead. In Beca Mitchell's world, one thing helped at any given time, music.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold."

Beca sighed in relief glad that she was helping when she noticed Chloe visibly relax, the tension leaving her body and her hand loosening its grip on her shirt.

"When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worse of all

And the blood's run stale"

Chloe leaned up nestling her face deeply into the brunette' neck urging her to continue. Beca continued rubbing soothing circles on the redhead's back.

"I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's no where we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

A small tear escaped from redhead's eyes as she reveled in the beautiful choice of song and that powerful soft alto voice soothing her nerves.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

Chloe could feel her body had relaxed, she had stopped shaking. Usually her limbs would shake for at least 20 minutes after her nightmares.

"Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

Beca's voice shook with emotion and Chloe looked up at her momentarily before recognizing just how much this song meant to Beca as well.

"When the curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made."

The DJ looked down feel the redhead's eyes on hers pausing to place a silent kiss on Chloe's forehead before she continued.

"Don't want to let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come."

The Bella nuzzled her nose into Beca's neck again seeking comfort in her. Her breathing slowing down, her mind no longer focusing on the dream of reliving nightmares.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide."

Unlike other nights, Chloe was not up remember details of her dream desperately trying to fall back asleep. She absorbed the heat radiating off the brunette.

"They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my sould

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how."

The brunette's voice built beautifully to hit the note and Chloe closed her eyes trying to hold on to this moment forever, even though she knew the end of the song was coming.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide."

Beca finished the song her fingers now running softly through Chloe's flaming locks. Pulling away from the shorter woman's neck Chloe looked up at Beca. Their eyes connected. Chloe's eyes looked up search the brunette's eyes, those deep dark blue eyes that seemed to hold so much childhood curiosity in them. Beca's breath caught in her throat when she looked down into those brilliantly blue eyes, Chloe was letting down her guard, something Beca didn't even know she had put up. For that rare frighteningly beautiful second she could see into the redhead's soul. She was hurt, she was beautifully damaged.

Chloe leaned up and their lips brushed against each other. They had not tired of kissing each other, those same butterflies erupted each time their lips met. Beca was gentle with reciprocating the kiss. Gently moving against the redhead's lips. Time flew and they didn't even know how long they had been tangled in each other for, but Chloe was now laying on her side above Beca as the brunette lay back on the redhead's bed. Their lips still meeting against each other. Each kiss seemed to deepen. Chloe's hand tangled into Beca's brunette locks and ran her tongue gently across the brunette's lips. What could the DJ do but let her in. Their tongues dances gracefully over each other. And with every kiss it was like they were entrusting a piece of themselves to the other. They were not hungry kisses. They were not kisses that demanded anything else. They were kisses as if they were trading secrets. Kisses that demanded closeness and comfort. Chloe pulled back from the brunette.

"Stay with me tonight."

It was a question but asked like a statement. Like she needed it more than anything.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

They repositioned themselves so they were now lying vertically on the bed. Beca slightly propped up on a pillow as she continued to stroke the redhead's hair as Chloe didn't yet want to let this close comfort go. It was silent. Beca didn't want to prod the Bella over what had just happened and Chloe clearly did not want to share. The brunette understood, just earlier she too had clammed up about her past. And whatever it was the redhead was suffering through, she would tell Beca when she was fully prepared to. The silent movement of the brunette's fingers running through her hair was calming down Chloe. And she could feel her eyes falling heavy as exhaustion once returned. She was never not tired. She hadn't felt well rested for years now. The last time she remembered having a peaceful night of sleep without the influence of alcohol or sleeping pills was when she was seven. But she chose not to take sleeping pills unless it was absolutely necessary when she made the frightening discovery in high school that she was beginning to get addicted to them. As for alcohol, she refused to drink just to sleep, she just took those nights of sleep as bonuses to a great party. She knew that sleep was supposed to come naturally maybe not to her, but she would be damned if she deprived herself of such a natural behavior and drowned it in drugs. Beca, it seemed though, was an extremely fast learner. Chloe didn't care to find out how the brunette knew, but her grandparents, and Aubrey, and even her ex-boyfriend Tom all learned eventually that to calm the redhead down it only too close soft contact, and running their fingers through her hair. Her freshmen year roommate cared too much, pushing her to talk about it, staying by her bedside to ensure she was alright, but she never understood that in these times all Chloe Beale needed was to feel cared for. Like nothing else in the world mattered but her. In these moments, all she needed was a soft hand to hold her close. She reluctantly fell asleep, and as the redhead's breathing evened out Beca felt the other woman's fist that had previously been clutching so tightly to her shirt slowly release and relax. By now her right hand was gently massaging the redhead's scalp as Chloe's body weighed comfortably down on her right arm. Her left hand had crossed over her torso to rub gently at the Bella's arm. She stopped for a second to check her phone making sure it was on silent, fearing that if it rang it would surprise the redhead from her slumber. She sighed at realizing the battery was at 32%. _Maybe just lay here for a little bit before I get my charger. _ She did not want to part ways from the redhead for even a second. She did not want to jostle the delicate woman at her side. Leaning her head back against the wall she shut her eyes and listened to the deep breaths of Chloe. The brunette fell into a light sleep her hands still moving gently, and when she caught herself falling deeper into slumber as she hands began to still she checked her phone again. 12%. _Damn this old phone. _As gently as possible Beca pulled her arm from beneath Chloe and lay her down on the pillow. Pulling up the covers to the redhead's chin she took a minute to admire her beauty. She desperately wanted to do what was happening inside that beautiful head of hers. But she knew she could only wait until the redhead was willing to tell her. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and inaudibly whispered, "I'll be right back, I promise."

Beca stepped lightly across the room and gently opened the door, slipping out before the light from the hallway could shine too far into the room. She all but sprinted to her room and jammed her key in the door, grabbing her phone charger. She was surprised to see Kimmy Jin was still awake, perched on her bed in some video game battle with several of her other friends.

"The white girls back." She monotonously told them giving Beca a sideways glare. And Beca wondered for a second how someone would make a glare seem so noncommittal. It was like a, "I dislike you, but I don't really care that I dislike you, but know that I dislike you," sort of feeling. She pulled a tight smile and tried in vain to not roll her eyes.

"And the white girls gone now. See you later Kimmy." Beca walked towards the door again.

"Not your friend." Kimmy Jin pointed out to her as if Beca had suggested they braid each others hair.

"I know." With that the brunette left her room and jogged back to the redhead's room.

As she gently eased the door open, she broke out into a cold sweat. There lying on the bed was Chloe thrashing in her sleep now. She was saying those things again.

"Stop! Please! STOP IT!" She voice growing louder and Beca worried that the neighbors would call campus security for fear the redhead was being attacked. She dropped her charger to the floor clicked the door shut and ran the short distance from the door to the redhead's side.

"Chloe. Chloe come on, wake up. I'm here. It's Beca."

Beca narrowly missed Chloe's arm slamming into her face as the redhead continued to thrash violently now whimpering as tears ran freely down her cheeks. Beca felt her heart break. Beca didn't want to grab the redhead and startle her more but she feared that Chloe would hurt herself if she didn't stop thrashing as the Bella's fist came close to her bedside table. She clenched her jaw preparing herself for what she was about to do and leaned in towards the redhead. Her hands finding Chloe's face as she sat above her. Beca inhaled sharply as Chloe's flailing limb came in contact with her side but gently storked the redhead's face. As if sensing the difference between the soft touch on her cheeks, and the nightmare she was going through the redhead's eyes flew open.

Beca looked down at those blue orbs, they sparkled less, in fact they were frighteningly dull.

"Chloe?"

The redhead opened and closed her mouth unable to form words.

"Chlo, it's okay. Come on sit up."

The redhead still looking dazed at confused at what was happened shuffled in her bed and sat with her back against the wall. Reaching for the glass of water on the redhead's night stand Beca handed it to the redhead. Still with that look of pure confusion she took small sips from her water and Chloe's breathing slowed down. Beca looked into the redhead's eyes and found no recognition in those eyes. Chloe barely even knew who she was right now, and it was scaring her. She had learned about night terrors at the hospital. All the small talk amongst the residence about people going in to find treatment for night terrors. She knew Chloe would come back to her soon but the look of the redhead having absolutely no idea who she was hurt. She took the cup from Chloe's shaking hands for fear the redhead would spill it on herself and gently aided a still mute Chloe back to laying down. She grabbed her charger and plugged it in quickly before climbing back into bed with the redhead. Who although not having recognized her seemed to understand that she had nothing to fear about the brunette. Chloe turned in the bed so she was facing the wall leaving her back towards Beca, and the brunette seemed to understand the redhead's silent communication for comfort. She gently pushed herself against the redhead's back her arm softly lay across Chloe's stomach and she laced their fingers together once more. Rubbing circled with her thumb on Chloe's hand. They were silent for at least 5 minutes before Chloe seemed to return to herself.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered and Beca could hear the restrained tears in Chloe's meek voice. Trying to show the redhead she really had nothing to be sorry about and that Beca was here for her the brunette placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. Beca fought off the sleepiness in her eyes waiting for Chloe to fall asleep first. It was like when you send a friend off and you stand there until they get in the car, she wanted to send Chloe off safely. At the sound and movements of the redhead's deep breathing Beca snuggled herself deeper into the redhead's back pulling her impossibly closer and fell asleep.

Beca was awoken by a shifting form beneath her arm and as she peaked her eyes opened to check on Chloe, she found that the Bella was awake beside her and lost in deep thought while looking into her face.

"You're watching me sleep Red." She looked at Chloe trying to gauge her emotions and reactions.

"I'm sorry about last night." The redhead timidly repeated her apology from the night before.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Chlo." Beca pulled herself up to look into the redhead's eyes.

"Sometimes I don't even remember what I do. I just wake up in my own sweat, or with a bruise I don't remember getting. Sometimes I don't even know I woke up, and someone else had to tell me." Tears sprung to the redhead's eyes at this confession. She felt as though she was making an excuse to try to rationalize her unstable behavior to the brunette in front of her. Chloe looked down at her hands as if she were ashamed and Beca was scared by Chloe's lack of happiness. This was Chloe Beale, she exuded rainbows and sunshine and Beca didn't know how to react to this.

The brunette sat up straighter and reach her hand out slowly placing it gently on Chloe's cheek, she eased Chloe's face upwards and the redhead reluctantly met her eyes.

"Hey now, look at me." Beca's voice was soothling, it felt like silk. Chloe flashed her eyes up into the navy blues of Beca's and felt herself relax a little.

"You are beautiful." The brunette's genuine voice hit Chloe hard. It was as if what the brunette had just spoken was the only truth in the world. And Chloe felt her emotions sky rocket. She was lying in bed with a brunette who just saw her deepest darkest most frightening secret, and didn't ask of anything from her. No explanations, no expectations. Chloe had remembered several times in her past when people saw what happened to her in her sleep and expected answers from the redhead when she awoke. This was the real reason why she still lived alone. The real reason why she didn't share a room. And yet, here was Beca, most deserving of an explanation, an answer, and the brunette wanted nothing more than to just tell the redhead how beautiful she thought she was. And this rendered Chloe Beale truly speechless.

Beca gave Chloe a small smile, "come on, let's go get breakfast."

And it was again as if the brunette knew all the right things to say. Because at that moment when Chloe didn't know how to react to the truth behind the brunette's voice, Beca gave her something to say. It was frightening to the Bella how the other woman seemed to know what to say to her to make everything feel okay.

They shared another soft kiss.

They got to a small café on campus and Chloe felt much better after a much needed shower.

"Hey girls, can I take your orders for you?"

A young student Beca recognized vaguely from one of her economics classes asked them.

Chloe ordered a Chai Tea Latte and a ham and cheese croissant. The waitress turned to Beca.

"Just a black coffee for me please."

Nodding the waitress turned around leaving the two. Chloe shot a concerned glance towards the brunette. Chloe tried to keep her worries at bay, but what if what happened last night made Beca lost her appetite for breakfast? The older of the two woman was overcome with the frightening notion that maybe she had done something wrong. But Beca was quick to jump to her rescue before the redhead's mind drove her insane.

"I'm not big on breakfast. Don't get hungry until around lunch. I think it comes from skipping out of breakfast too much." The DJ shot a small smile at her and grinned internally when she saw the redhead visible relax.

Their coffees arrived and Chloe seemed to be staring intensely into her cup.

"Chlo?" Beca prodded, Chloe looked like she had been struggling with something in her head.

Chloe looked up at the brunette, her eyes searching her face.

"Last night was the best I've slept in a while. When you were holding me."

Chloe let the sentence hang in the air as she seemed to find something extremely interesting about her cup coffee.

"I slept pretty well myself. I'm not usually a big cuddler. But you're like my favorite teddy bear." Beca could barely catch up with her mouth when she realized she had just called the redhead a teddy bear. And her cheeks flushed.

"I really like you Beca. And I want to thank you for everything. I mean the first night I met you, you were already taking care of me from the start."

The brunette smiled at the redhead.

But Chloe's giggled brought her eyes back to the redhead. Surely enough Chloe Beale was sitting across from her giggling with a bashful adoration look. Beca flashed a shy smile as she dropped a spoon of sugar into her coffee before stirring it lightly. They went on about their conversations and Beca was glad to see the sparkle returning brightly to the redhead's eyes.

The brunette battled with how to approach the topic. She knew if she started the conversation with, can I ask you a question, the redhead would panic. Instead she took a deep breath. Bringing her courage to the surface. She released the breath she had been holding and looked Chloe straight in the eye. The redhead noticing the change in behavior looked up curiously.

"ChloeBealewillyoubemygirlfriend?"

Beca felt her face flush as the words came tumbling out of her mouth. The redhead looked up amused by the brunette's adorable antics. Feeling slightly mischievous Chloe narrowed her eyes a bit.

"What was that? I didn't catch that Becs." She quirked an eyebrow up.

Beca seemed about two seconds away from hyperventilation.

"I was just thinking-I mean-we've been…I really like you…and I just wanted to, you know…I mean…"

Chloe finally took pity on the poor girl, sometimes the brunette really was as adorable as they got.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?" The brunette snapped out of her rambling immediately happy to have a reason to shut herself up.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe smiled back at her as she saw the relief rush into the brunette's features.

"Yes!" Then immediately realizing how overeager she seemed Beca cleared her throat, "Um-I mean yeah…that'd be cool…"

Chloe smirked a little at her.

"Careful Beale, you're spending too much time with me. Where'd you get that smirk from?" Beca teased happy that the conversation had gone…well not quite how she expected but with similar results.

"Oh you know, my girlfriend." Chloe shot back playfully and their hands resting on the table intertwined with each others.

They giggled like school girls both of them feeling foolish for the large smiles plastered on their faces. But neither cared.

"So, now that you're my girlfriend, can I make you audition for the Bellas?" Chloe challenged quirking an eyebrow mischievously.

Beca laughed, there was something so incredibly endearing about the redhead even when she was using her leverage of the title girlfriend to get Beca to do something for her.

"Oh I don't know Red. We may have to see just how whipped you have me first."

Chloe giggled, but Beca knew more than anything that if Chloe Beale asked her to do anything. She would undoubtedly do it. If Chloe Beale asked Beca to go cow tipping with her right now the brunette would do so. If the Bellas final performance was tomorrow and the redhead led her on stage, Beca knew she would sing, because it would make Chloe Beale smile. And she wanted nothing more in life than to make Chloe Beale smile and sit back and look at it.

"So what do you have to do today Beca?"

"I don't know…maybe make some mixes?"

Chloe smiled, she really wanted to hear more of the DJ's mixes, what she heard at the radio station was amazing, and the mix Beca made for her. Chloe felt giddy inside at the thought. Beca made a mix for her. She couldn't remember the last time someone made something for her. Sure she had friends and exes buy her presents. But something about someone putting their creative genius behind a present dedicated just for you made the redhead feel so special. It was amazing to know the brunette was thinking about her whens he was mixing.

"No homework? How is that even possible Beca? I've got three papers due next week." The redhead felt the slight tinge of jealousy that every college student experienced at the knowledge that someone else had less homework.

"Well…yeah…I guess I do…" The brunette gave a small smirk across the table.

And the redhead couldn't help but shake her head. Sometimes she forgot that the brunette was here out of obligation to her father. And that teenage rebellious side that reared its head in Mr. Mitchell's face made the brunette less likely to try in classes.

"Come on silly, we're going to the library to do homework today."

Beca scrunched up her eyebrows, "we are?"

"Yes!" Chloe confirmed chirpily, glad to have someone to do homework with. She enjoyed the little perks of sitting with someone and doing homework. But Aubrey was adamant about doing her homework alone to avoid distraction. And Chloe hadn't met many other college students who wanted to spend their time sitting with a friend doing homework.

Proving to herself that she was already indeed whipped Beca simply looked down at her coffee like an upset child and mumbled, "Oh okay."

They grabbed their textbooks and Beca made sure to take her laptop should inspiration for a mix hit her and they headed to the campus library. Sitting across from each other Beca couldn't help the small smile of adoration on her face towards the redhead. Chloe was typing furiously and paused every few seconds to chew her lip in deep thought.

"You're staring…" Chloe stated barely lifting an eye from her paper before finally looking up at the brunette with that gorgeous smile of hers.

"Sorry…you're distracting…" Beca shot back with a small smile of her own.

The redhead seemed to almost blush at this.

"Do your homework." She playfully told Beca.

"Yes mom!" The brunette replied with a smile about to rocket off her face. But she did indeed look back down and start doing her readings for her classes. They worked like this for a few hours. Their feet sometimes playfully nudging each others under the table.

Until Beca's stomach start growling from hunger. Chloe looked up her eyes just about to pop out of her head.

"Was that your stomach?"

The brunette looked a little embarrassed but patted her stomach. "Sorry…apparently it's time to feed me."

"Jesus, it sounded like a lawnmower pint-sized!"

"Well you're the one that kept me locked up in the library with no food!" Beca pleaded desperately still holding her stomach.

"Come on you weirdo, we'll go get something to eat."

They packed up their things and left the library hand in hand and as they approached the cafeteria Beca stopped pulling Chloe to a stop with her.

"Oh wait…I forgot something in the library."

The redhead showed concern, "we can head back."

"No…I just…I think I forgot to do something…I can't remember what."

Chloe stood patiently allowing Beca to recall what it was she had forgotten. Then the brunette brightened up.

"Oh I remember!" Beca leaned in and gave the Bella a chaste firm kiss on the lips. Then began walking towards the cafeteria again followed by a now giggling Chloe.

"You're such a mushball Beca Mitchell."

"Tell anyone and I will have you taken care of Ms. Beale."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alright, so it's been awhile since I updated. So here's a super long chapter. Sorry it was a bit angsty. But the angst is out of the way now. So I give you promises of fluff and smut in the future. Thank you for your support and please review!_

It had become a routine for the two now. Every night Beca would get ready for bed, put on her pajamas, and had over to Chloe's room. They would get in bed together silently it was an agreement neither spoke about. Beca would lay on her back and Chloe's head upon her chest. She would wrap on arm around the Bella and stroke her hair to calm her down. And when the redhead dozed off she would turn her back towards the brunette. The DJ would obligingly wrap a single arm around the redhead's torso, pull her in tightly to fit her body against Chloe's. The senior's own hand taking a hold of the brunette's arm as if to assure herself that Beca wouldn't leave. They would hold each other and Beca tethered down the redhead from her nightmares. It was like she was a kite string to the Bella, and if Chloe wondered too far she could follow her kite string back to the brunette. And like a true kite holder Beca adjusted her hold on the kite strings whenever the wind rustled her kite. Every night Beca could feel her girlfriend twitching, sometimes a small whimper. They were never as bad as it was that first night. But it may have had something to do with Beca being her night time singing guard dog. When the redhead twitched or whimpered the brunette would hold her tighter to her body and sing or hum a small tune. And again it was like Beca was adjusting to the clashing winds keeping her kite afloat. Chloe's body would relax and she would fall back into a deep sleep. This behavior had made everything better for the redhead. She no longer dreaded going to sleep. She knew on bad nights the nightmares would still come, but she also knew that going to bed now mean having Beca's arms wrapped around her.

Even with the arrangement the redhead felt the impending doom. It had been 2 weeks, and the brunette had not once asked her what they were or why she had these nightmares. She didn't know why though, it was not humanly possible that someone could hold off his or her curiosity for as long as the brunette had. Her friends at sleepover, her boyfriends, her roommates. It was going to happen, the brunette was going to ask her and she was going to have to tell her. She certainly wasn't ready, but she would never be ready to tell anyone her story. But she knew deep down she owed the brunette this. An explanation. But for tonight she wanted to enjoy one more day of Beca not knowing. One more day of her being just Chloe Beale, and not Chloe Beale, that poor girl.

The alarm on Beca's phone blared and she groaned as she fumbled to shut it off. It was Thursday, she had her world history class this morning. Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a 9am class where all she could do was sit and listen to a man talk about what has happened was clearly delusional. She felt the weight beneath her arms shift a little as Chloe stirred to the sound of the alarm. Not only 10 minutes later did Chloe's alarm begin to ring. Beca grumbled again upset that she was once again disturbed from her slumber. Chloe reached out blindly to turn off her alarm before shifting beneath the blankets. Beca blinked rapidly as her eyes barely opened and she couldn't help but smile endearingly at the redhead. Chloe's brow furrowed as she shifted trying to convince herself to wake up for class. The redhead nuzzled deeper towards the brunette soaking in the feeling for a few more seconds before she finally sighed and pouted unhappily before stretching out. Beca released the redhead from her hold as she watched Chloe stretch her body out and a small squeak escaped her as she yawned. Beca almost giggled and she caught herself last minute only letting out a small exhalation of air.

"Morning cutie-pie." Her voice croaky with sleep.

Chloe giggled, "Morning to you." Chloe sighed happily. She hadn't felt this rested for a long time. She was more alert, she no longer felt sluggish at unreasonable times of the day, and if it was possible she was smiling even more brightly than before.

After finishing her morning stretch the redhead took no time to cuddle back up to the redhead closing her eyes in contentment. Beca on her part was close to falling back asleep any second now. Chloe nudged her lightly.

"Baby wake up. I know you have class this morning, and I'm not letting you skip again."

Beca whined and snuggled under Chloe's blanke, a noise the resulted with a giggle from the redhead.

"Come on," Chloe's sing song voice filled the room and Beca shifted more trying to pull the Bella closer into her grasp.

"Pint-sized, if you don't wake up we can't get breakfast together before class." Chloe ran her fingers gently through the brunette's hair.

Beca hummed with approval and then Chloe pulled her hands away and she frowned again. Suddenly there was a familiar weight on top of her, finally prying her eyes open Beca was met with the brilliant dazzling blue of Chloe Beale's eyes hovering above her and straddling her waist. And suddenly Beca was wide awake. Her mind suddenly reeling with all the images she had in her head about Chloe on top of her just like this. She'll admit she got carried away when she was making out with Chloe. There were several times she found herself physically stopping herself from pushing any further for fear that the redhead was not ready.

Chloe for her part was not blind to this. She saw the familiar darkened shade of blue in the brunette's eyes. A shade she noticed Beca donned mostly deep into their heavy makeout sessions. She had noticed the brunette visibly pulling back form her when temptation seemed too strong. But Chloe was well past the point of being patient. She was ready, Beca was ready, but Chloe wanted to tell Beca why she had her nightmares. It was a part of her that Beca needed to know and Chloe needed Beca to know before this.

Chloe shot the brunette a small smile before getting off of her and moving off her bed. Beca sighed and dropped her arms who were still hanging in midair. It was clear that the brunette had to stop herself from resting her hands on the redhead's thighs as they were still suspended in midair.

The Bella was now puttering about her room finding clothes to wear for the day. Beca could never understand how Chloe did this. Beca's morning routines consisted of her stumbling towards her closet finding jeans and a plaid shirt. On certain days whens he had yet to do her laundry she was reduced to the stereotypical college student practice of sniffing her clothes before wearing them. The longest process of getting ready was her eyeliner and eyeshadow. But here was Chloe, adorably bee-bopping around her dorm room picking up jeans, layers of shirts, accessories, belts. Beca sighed serenely unable to keep her lip from twitching into a smile at how adorable Chloe looked puttering about her face furrowing at certain articles of clothing, and others a quick nod of approval.

They were sitting in the cafeteria at school, having gotten a little distracted before leaving Bakers Hall they were running later than usual and wouldn't make it to their favorite off-campus café. By distracted, it really meant that the pair found it hard to stop making out after they were dressed. Beca had a cup of coffee next to her with a small bowl of cereal. She was never that hungry in the mornings but Chloe insisted she ate something or else she would get hungry in between classes without the time to satisfy her insatiable appetite. Chloe on the other hand had gotten some fruits, an omlette from the omlette station, and a glass of orange juice. Chloe giggled at the thought that this was the one time everyday she could eat more than Beca.

They left the cafeteria hand in hand Beca always walked Chloe to class. She didn't care that she had to double back. She enjoyed every spare second she could spend alone with the redhead. And every time Chloe turned to walk into the building, Beca would turn ever few seconds craning her neck to get one last glimpse to hold her over until the next time they saw each other again. Chloe would do so to, out of synch to the brunette. Walking blindly with her head turned over her shoulder trying to keep her eyes on the petite DJ for as long as possible before turning to make sure she wouldn't trip.

Beca sighed frustrated as her philosophy professor continued to challenge every answer provided by the student. It was like no one was ever right in this class. There was always the question of, "But why," or "What if we did this instead?" Every student's answer had been met with opposition, sure her professor wasn't downright saying they were wrong. But she kept changing the question to change the answers. It was tiring. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she saw a text from Jesse.

_Hey Becs, so…do you want to do me a huge favor? =) I have some Treblemakers stuff to do tonight and I can't make it to my shift. Can you cover? -J_

Beca grumbled under her breath. She didn't mind spending time with Luke just chilling, but she really didn't like covering for Jesse all the time. Some day she would cash in these favors and make him cover for her.

_Fine. You owe me. Big. –B_

Pulling up Luke's number she texted him.

_Hey boss-man. Looks like it's me and you at the radio station tonight._

It barely took a minute for Luke's reply.

_Moonlight, music, and my favorite intern? I'll bring the champagne you bring the strawberries._

Beca bit down hard on her cheek to avoid laughing.

_You're so fucking weird dude. I'll bring the whipped cream._

Beca had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the way her and Luke's conversations went. She then pulled up Chloe's number.

_Hey babe, I'm sorry, I had cover Jesse's shift last minutes for tonight. I can't meet you after Bella's rehearsal. _

Chloe was still persistently trying to organize a Bella's audition now that they were short a few girls. Aubrey had been so focused on getting the girls to get the choreography down right she didn't even want to think about having to teach a new girl everything they had done so far.

_It's okay pint-size. =) Maybe I'll swing by to pick you up instead. ;)_

Beca swallowed her chuckle as her professor walked past her continuing the line of questions.

The familiar bell above the radio station door was welcoming to the brunette's ears.

"TIDBIT!"

"LUKE!"

Beca felt Luke's large frame almost knock the breath out of her as her friend pulled her into a big bear hug lifting her off her feet.

"Dude, it's been awhile!"

Beca hadn't been by Luke's house in awhile since she had started staying over at Chloe's. She didn't mean to ignore her friend, but it frightened her what happened to Chloe when she wasn't holding her. Mostly she had only seen Luke during her shifts and anytime in the day they could hang out. She smiled happily at her friend and they continued working and catching up. It was humorous conversation that had to be cut off every few minutes for Luke to introduce the next song and then they would pick up the conversation like nothing had happened. Work seemed to fly by. And just as Beca and Luke were breathless from laughter the radio bell rang again. Luke was telling Beca some antic about something stupid he did. And both of them belting out in laughter over Luke's misfortunes. They continued hackling as they seemed to be in a laughing fit. Chloe giggled quietly just as Luke weakly dropped to his knees. Beca was bent as she clutched her stomach trying desperately to inhale before the next laughing fit hit her. Chloe smiled quirking up an eyebrow with a grin, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Finally Luke looked up and sobered up. He straightened up and gave you a "sorry you had to see that" look. Beca realizing the lack of laughter coming from Luke's direction looked up to see why. At the sight of her girlfriend's amused face Beca too sobered up and smiled sheepishly at the redhead. The DJ straightened up clearing her throat an excessive amount as if that would somehow help her gain control of the situation again. Chloe giggled again.

"Come on babe, let's go home."

Beca grinned giving Luke one last playful shove before leaving the radio station holding the redhead's hand. They giggled as Chloe slapped Beca's arm playfully as the brunette made a quip about Aubrey and the stick up her ass.

"Oh stop. She's my best friend."

Beca laughed again, "Okay okay!" She signaled surrender with a hand up in the air.

They reached Baker Hall and Chloe sighed deeply. She had a particularly difficult Bellas practice. She had been preoccupied with the thought of telling Beca about her nightmares later tonight. It had partially been the reason why Aubrey had been riding her all practice. The redhead just wasn't in the right mindset tonight for Bellas cardio, choreography, and singing the same song over and over again. They shared quick kiss as they separated momentarily to get ready for bed. Chloe brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas leaving her door unlocked as she waited for Beca she set her alarm clock and snuggled deeply into her blankets. It only took a few minutes before the brunette opened the door closing it and locking it behind her. The smaller woman smiled at the sight of Chloe sitting in bed with a book clutched to her. Anyone who got to see Chloe Beale without her contacts and with her glasses on was privy to the most adorable sight ever. Beca's eyes lit up at the sight of Chloe with her big framed glasses perched on her nose.

"Whatcha readin' Red?"

Beca crawled onto the bed and Chloe closed the book to make room for her. Beca ended up leaning against the wall with Chloe sitting between her legs her back pushing against Beca's front. The brunette wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend with a grin. Once settled between the DJ's legs Chloe stroked lightly at Beca's forearms wrapped around her and opened the book again with the other hand.

"The Book Thief."

She replied and then it was silent again.

"Baby can I talk to you?"

Beca who had been reading along with Chloe sat up as if to show the redhead had her attention.

"Yeah of course, what is it?"

The DJ tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

The Bella inhaled deeply. "It's about my nightmares."

Beca relaxed stayed silent waiting for Chloe to continue. She had done a little bit of research into night terrors and nightmares, but didn't want to confront the redhead. She had wondered but she certainly wasn't about to push the redhead on such a personal issue.

"I know I say some really scary things, and I need you to know. Beca, I really like you. You've become a big part of my life, and you have helped me so much. I don't remember the last time I felt this well rested for this long. And I owe you an explanation."

Beca spoke up to protest that Chloe didn't owe her anything but she was quickly cut off by the redhead.

"Please, I want to get this off my chest. I want you to know."

Beca's arms wrapped around the redhead pulled tightly on the redhead to show she was here for her. And Chloe appreciated it as she snuggled her body deeper back into the brunette wishing they would meld into one.

"The thing is…" Chloe started trying to find the right words. "I don't go home to my parents for Christmas, or when summer comes."

Beca's arm were still securely wrapped around her and Chloe pulled them impossibly closer around her.

"I go to my grandparents, because they practically raised me. My mom was murdered when I was 9." Chloe left a pregnant pause. "And my father was arrested for murder when I was 9."

The air in the room turned heavy and Beca couldn't find the comforting words if ever there were any for situations like these. So she tried to convey every word of comfort to the redhead she had come to care so much about by holding her tightly. The brunette's hand now soothingly rubbing the redhead's arm.

"He had always been pretty abusive, but my mom never let it show and never let him touch me. Then one night his anger just got the best of him. She threatened to take me and leave. And-" The redhead inhale deeply at the memories.

Beca laid a gently kiss on the back of Chloe's head and the Bella found herself smiling a little at the gesture before continuing on her story.

"And I heard the yelling. It was so bad that night. He started throwing things and I remember going downstairs to see what was happening. He-he had his arms around her neck…" Chloe inhaled sharply as the tears prickled at her eyes. She would forever remember her mother as the beautiful redheaded woman who saved all of her strength to show a smile to her daughter. She would remember her mother as the woman who wanted to leave the man she once loved but realized it too late. The woman who would lay down her life to protect her child.

"I tried to pull him off." Beca felt anger surge in her little body at the idea of someone hurting Chloe emotionally or physically. She felt a strong desire to hold the redhead to her and protect her from everything. She was reminded of Chloe's nightmare, she had screamed, "No, stop it. You're killing her."

"But you couldn't" Beca whispered breathlessly next to the redhead realizing just what had happened in Chloe's past.

"Nope." Chloe shook her head her lips still trembling. "And he pushed me away. I fell back and I looked in my mom's eyes and she said run…so I did. I ran to the Posen's next door." Beca felt a heavy weight of guilt drop down on her for everything she had said about Aubrey.

"Aubrey." The brunette once again voiced out.

"She was my best friend, and I always had sleepovers there. I just ran to the closest place I could think of. And her parents called my grandparents and the cops. Aubrey's dad ran over to try to stop him, but it was too late."

Chloe fell silent and Beca was at a loss for words. She noticed the redhead's body silently shaking in her embrace and pulled away so she could maneuver herself on her back as she pulled Chloe down to rest her head on her chest. The redhead enjoying the new embrace nuzzled her head deeper into Beca's chest as the silent tears fell from her eyes. The brunette brought her fingers into the fiery locks and ran them through the smooth tendrils. Chloe clutched to her like she was the biggest teddy bear to a child who just woke up from a horrid nightmare. The silence weighed heavily on them. But neither knew what to say so Chloe clung to the DJ like she was her life raft and closed her eyes to the comfort of Beca"s fingers working through her hair.

They woke up the next morning with Chloe having all but melded herself into Beca's side. The redhead was now curled up against the brunette. Her arm thrown across Beca's body and her leg hooked around the DJ's legs. It seemed something akin to a koala clinging to a tree. Beca looked down and couldn't help but smile. She hadn't slept very well. There was a heavy pull of guilt it wasn't guilt over having done something wrong. But more guilt over a missed opportunity. She had never felt such desire to protect someone before. And she spent a solid part of her night daydreaming about the different things she wish she could have done if she were there for Chloe on that frightful night. She saw herself shielding a younger Chloe's eyes, she saw herself running in and saving the day, she saw herself saving Chloe's mother and calling the cops on her father. She saw herself as Chloe's hero and she wanted nothing more than to be just that. For the first time ever Beca was the first one awake. It was barely sunrise and she couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face as the redhead snuggled impossibly closer to her. Her body feeling a need to reassure the redhead that she was still here she felt her arm wrapped around Chloe pull her closer.

A month had passed since Chloe had confessed her secret to Beca. What struck the redhead most was, nothing had changed. And she loved it. It was like Beca knew just what she wanted. It had happened several times for Chloe where she told her story to someone special to her and suddenly they treaded on water around her like she was glass. She knew they meant well, but she hated being coddled over her past. Whenever Tom, her ex-boyfriend, would give her a sympathetic look when Chloe said something it made her feel like a child and it reminded her of her childhood. She could barely have a proper argument with him without him looking at her pitifully. It was like he thought she rationalized the reason for their fights to her past. If she didn't want him going out and drinking with this friends all night so they could spend time together, he interpreted it as her being frightened that he would turn into her father. Tom would sigh look down her at with eyes full of pity and say, "Oh Chloe, don't worry," and stroke her face. She hated it. The only thing that had changed with Beca was the brunette holding her closer and tighter at night. And the Bella was the last person to complain about some cuddles.

She was however, currently extremely upset with the brunette. While Chloe had bared her soul to the brunette that night, the DJ had yet to return the gesture. Beca's past was still a mystery to the redhead. The shorter woman would occasionally tell her stories about childhood friends, or stories about some antics between her and Fat Amy. But touching on certain subject seemed to cause her to clam up. Her parents for one, all Chloe knew was that they had a messy divorce when Beca was in middle school. The brunette's high school years were a complete mystery to the redhead. Beca had told her about middle school friends and memories. All she had heard of high school was Fat Amy stories. Sure she loved the Tasmanian but she wanted more than ever to learn about the brunette and Beca just kept herself so closed off.

Chloe had walked by herself to Bellas practice, which was unusual. Her fellow Bellas had grown used to seeing the brunette attached to her hip. However she had a big fight with the brunette earlier. A part of the redhead was slightly giddy about the fight they had. It was a relief to be able to express herself angrily without someone bringing out her past. She was however still upset that Beca refused to tell her about her history. It had ended with Chloe storming off feeling hurt that the brunette didn't trust her. Aubrey walked next to her best friend glancing over every few seconds.

"Alright Chlo, what's up. You're all mopey."

Chloe sighed deeply. Aubrey had always been there for her no matter what. Despite the blonde's aversion to physical contact she tolerated Chloe's. The Bella's captain would allow her best friend to hug her, cuddle with her, hold her hand. Many of these things even the blonde's past boyfriends hadn't done. Aubrey was not into cuddling. She didn't like it and she felt claustrophobic when someone held her so closely. Physical contact made her uncomfortable, but on certain nights when Chloe's nightmares reached their peak and the redhead was unable to fall back asleep. She would call her blonde best friend, and without a second of hesitation, Aubrey would hold Chloe close to her as the redhead curled up to her side like a child.

"Bree, I just feel like I've told her everything. But I still don't know her."

Aubrey sighed at this. She held her temper on the brunette, but only because her best friend cared so much for the alt girl.

They pushed open the doors to the rehearsal space and Chloe continued.

"It's just…every time I ask her something about her past. She just clams up. And it's just so infuriating!"

"What now?" A loud Australian voice caught both of their attentions. Fat Amy had been sitting in the rehearsal area practicing her mermaid dancing.

"I'm sorry Amy. We didn't know you were in here…" Chloe smiled politely and walked past the Tasmanian to a seat.

"You talking about short-stack?"

Chloe paused as she weighed her option. She wasn't one to go complaining about her problems to everyone. Aubrey was her best friend, everything that happened in Chloe's life when into Aubrey's ears. But she really didn't often rant to others. But she knew that fi she wanted to learn more about Beca's past Fat Amy was the way to go.

"Sorry Amy…I didn't know you were here already."

"It's cool. Ever since the 2009 championship for crocodile wrestler in Tasmania, punctuality's kinda been my thing." Fat Amy bobbed her head to emphasize her point.

Chloe smiled politely before quietly taking her seat by the whiteboard.

"If it's about Beca opening up…you just gotta give her time to do it on her own accord."

Chloe sighed again, beginning to get frustrated that this was what everyone kept telling her.

"I know, but it's just…I want to know more about her."

"I know Red. Beca's just hasn't had the best track record in opening up to people. And by that I mean the people or more person she opened up to didn't have the best track record."

Chloe was silent taking in the information.

Amy continued, "Our favorite DJ didn't have the best support in her life. She'll tell you. It just takes some patience."

Chloe sat back stunned silent as a light coat of guilt draped over her shoulders.

Bellas practice seemed to go by in a daze. Chloe sent up a silent thanks to muscle memory as she ran through the choreography. She was suddenly preoccupied with thoughts of what to say to the brunette. Only an hour ago, she had been set on waiting for the brunette to come speak to her. Now all she could do was think of what she could say to Beca other than apologize. During the water break she had sent a quick text to the brunette.

_Hey baby. I'm sorry we fought earlier. Can we please talk after I get out?_

She had yet to get a reply and was beginning to get worried. She knew she had upset Beca. She had accused the brunette of not trusting her. She had demanded the DJ to do something she was not comfortable with. Aubrey finally called it a night after Stacie groped herself for the thousandth time through their song. Chloe barely said goodbye before she grabbed her bag and all but sprinted in the direction of Baker Hall.

She was knocking insistently on Beca's door.

"Beca? Are you in there? Baby, it's Chloe."

The door swung open violently and the redhead half expected to be faced with an angry Beca. Instead she was face-to-face with an angry Korean.

"The white girl's not here. But **some** of us have classes in the morning." The Korean than gave a harsh glare that made Chloe consider leaving a note behind with Kimmy Jin's name on it. Just in case they found her body in the morning, but before she could dwell on that thought much longer the door was slammed shut. Spinning on her heels Chloe thought it was doubtful but decided to check her room. It had been a week ago that the DJ scared 10 years off of the redhead's life by being in her room unexpectedly. The brunette had admitted to picking her lock with a bobby pin, her excuse had been that Kimmy Jin had given her a death glare and she was scared to go in her room. Chloe had laughed at the time but now she understood the fear Beca must have felt. Much to her disappointment her room was empty. Tossing her bag in the corner the redhead tucked her phone in her pocket and took off towards the radio station. There couldn't be that many places her girlfriend disappeared off to.

The bell above the radio station almost flew off it's hinges as Chloe threw the door open. She cringed at the sound and saw Luke looking up alarmed from the booth. She mouthed Beca's name to him with a questioning pleading look. In return he frowned and shrugged. Nodding a thanks to him and trying not to be annoyed that he didn't know, seeing as it wasn't even his fault, she ran back outside her phone already against her ear.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Hey Bree I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Shoot."

"Can you drop be off at the hospital please Bree? Please? I'm at the radio station."

"Oh my God! Chloe! What's wrong?" The panic laced into the blonde's voice suddenly made Chloe feel silly for calling her friend frantically asking to go to the hospital.

"Sorry…I'm fine. I just think Beca's there."

Thankfully the Bella's captain had just finished lecturing Stacie on proper etiquette of performing and how she had to refrain from touching herself. After swallowing down the bile that had made it up to her throat at the thought that her best friend might need medical attention Aubrey got in her car quickly and took off towards the radio station. It barely took her 5 minutes to get to the station. Chloe got in the car as quickly as possible barely noticing the flushed look on Aubrey's face as she looked into the radio station at Luke manning the booth. Aubrey, thankfully, didn't ask any questions at all. She simply drove Chloe to the hospital, as they passed by the parking lot Chloe was elated by the sight of Beca's green truck.

"She's here Bree. Thank you so so so much. I'll call you later."

Aubrey looked in the direction of the beat up green truck and sighed.

"Figures the midget would drive something like that…"

And with that she took off towards home.

Chloe jogged into the hospital lobby with sudden realization that she had no idea where to start. She felt the elation earlier at finding Beca drain from her body and she finally settled to the easiest way. She approached the receptionist with a bit of hesitance.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but…could you tell me where I could find Beca Mitchell right now?"

The receptionist looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm her girlfriend."

Her stone hard look didn't even waver.

Chloe thought for a second whether she had offended the nurse, but realized quickly that to the hospital employee Beca was probably like family.

"I know she's upset that we fought earlier. I just need to talk to her." She pleaded desperately.

The reception sighed keeping a disapproving eyebrow raised and reached for the phone in front of her. Chloe could tell she was trying desperately not to roll her eyes at the redhead.

"Hey Jonathan. Yeah, she here… Where is she now? Mmkay."

She hung up and looked up at Chloe again.

"She's in the gallery. This is a one time exception. That's usually a hospital staff only area. But she hasn't moved since she got here at 4. Greg take her to the gallery."

Without another glance the receptionist looked back down at her scheduling pages. A young intern walked up to Chloe and nervously ushered her alongside him.

"She's been here since 4?" Chloe's heart broke a little. They had fought at 2:30 and Chloe had stormed out at 3:30. Beca had come immediately to the hospital and hadn't left since.

"Yeah, she just kind of wandered in grabbed a pair of scrubs and asked if she could go to the gallery. She didn't really want to help out in the pit." The intern was very jittery around her. He had after all had 4 cups of coffee, been yelled at earlier for running the wrong test on the wrong patient, and to be honest. The brunette with the medical experience of a surgical resident intimidated him a bit.

"Thank you Greg." Chloe fell silent by his side as she internally berated herself for being a horrible girlfriend. They reached a white door and Greg ran a little card attached to his scrubs across a scanner. A small lock clicked and he nodded his farewell and left.

Chloe gently eased the door open and found the DJ perched on a seat staring down at a darkened surgical room. She didn't even turn to see who had entered the room.

"Hey…" her voice was meek in the room and her words hung heavily in the air. But the tone of it suggested that Beca knew exactly who had walked into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe looked down at her feet and shuffled uncomfortably. Beca stayed frighteningly still and despite how desperately she had fought to get here Chloe found herself with nothing to say. And all she could find to say at the time was:

"How did you know it was me?"

The brunette's lips twitched, it wasn't a smile, just a twitch.

"Bellas practice got out forty minutes ago."

Chloe nodded even though Beca's eyes had yet to leave the empty surgical room.

"I'm sorry Beca. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'll wait. I can. I will."

Before the redhead got any further in her apology word vomit the brunette cut her off.

"I used to go to the gallery at my mom's hospital. I came here after school every day in high school. Do you want to know why?"

Chloe couldn't tell if the brunette's voice was angry, but she felt some hostility in the words. Beca paused for long enough to let the redhead shake her head.

"Because no one would follow me here. Who's stupid enough to beat someone up in a hospital right?" But hey, the side of the road was free game."

Chloe felt her skin prickle at the new information. She felt her legs moving towards the brunette as she sat down in the chair next to the brunette. Beca didn't turn towards her. The redhead took it was a good sign that the brunette didn't move away when she placed her hand on her arm.

The brunette was silent again and Chloe took it as her cue to speak.

"Baby…why…" Her voice failed her.

"From the beginning? I guess my dad proved that trusting someone was foolish. You know how kids with divorced parents think it's their fault?" Another small pause to let the question sink it, "Well, my dad confirmed my suspicions."

Chloe frowned at those words.

"He doesn't know I know. But I went downstairs one night when they were fighting. And he said the way I was raised was not the way he wanted it. Apparently…" Beca paused again her eyes finally breaking contact with the surgical room to look skywards. She felt the tears prickling at her eyes and her throat constricting. Although impossible, she was hoping that by looking up the tears would evaporate before they showed.

"Apparently I was raised wrong in his eyes. And because of that, he didn't feel like I was his child. They fought about that a lot. How I was raised. How he didn't agree with her decisions."

A single tear travelled down her cheek and the brunette toyed with the idea of simply letting it all go.

"You know, when a child hears her name in every fight her parents have…" she paused again. She didn't have a ending to her sentence.

"Kind of fucks with your head…it was like I was his go-to comeback."

Chloe didn't say anything her hand inched down to hold the brunette's hand.

"If my mom bested him an argument he would drag me into the fight because it was the best way to get a rise out of my mom."

Chloe was silent her hand rubbing comforting circles over Beca's knuckles as the brunette acknowledged the redhead by squeezing her hand. It was a small gesture but it spoke lengths to the redhead, it said, "we'll be okay. Give me some time, but we will be okay."

Chloe gripped onto Beca's hand greedily sucking up the message but also showing she was there and it was safe.

"I didn't open up to many people…I guess for a long time in my life I didn't have anyone to open up to. I moved from Barden with my mother. And I thought I would get a new start, so I came out to my mom and started off school with a bang. I get it that my school was preppy and had a good education system. But I just didn't fit in…"

The heavy pause spoke volumes. Beca didn't even have to finish her sentence or her reasoning. Chloe had been to high school, and she knew a few people who really didn't know where to draw the line. What frightened the redhead was the unquestionable deed of cruelty had done this to the brunette, of the possibilities something was so horrible it had hurt Beca. But Beca spoke up again.

"All the guys thought I was going to go after their girlfriends, and all the girls thought I was flirting with them. You don't make many friends when they already reject you at, 'how was your day.'"

The brunette even made a move to do air quotes finally breaking from her still posture of haunting stillness.

Chloe's heart warmed a little at the sight of her sarcastic brunette making her way back to her. But she herself didn't move. She felt like she was approaching a cornered animal and she didn't want to alarm it.

"There was this group. The guys used to push me around and their girlfriends would just laugh and say the most horrible things…why do people do that?" The brunette's voice cracked weakly and for the first time she looked up from her position. Her eyes connected with the redhead's bright blues just as the first tears sprang in her own stormy navy blue eyes. Chloe felt a wrench of heartbreak deep in her chest. As she saw tears welling up in the DJ's eyes, but the brunette was simply too proud to shed them. Something about the brunette's childlike stubbornness battling with such emotional issues made her heart break.

Beca looked up again eyes still brimming with tears, "People think only gay boys get beat up in school but that's because no guy wants to get caught hitting a girl. Do you know how many times I got slammed into a locker by some huge guy pretending to trip into me? And it's that shit eating grin they fucking threw at me that hurt most. It was always an accident. Someone would trip me and their friends kicked and stepped on me. And they'd just turn around throw me a half ass apology with that stupid smile."

Chloe looked down at her hand that Beca wasn't holding, it lay in her lap and she couldn't find it in her to meet the brunette's eyes. It was like she was wishing Beca that bit of privacy she could give her should her tears need to fall.

"And the most fucked up thing is…I would have taken those days over any day after I met Cora."

Chloe didn't move to ask who Cora was. She knew the brunette would tell her. And the DJ next to her was taking in a deep breath. Chloe dared a glance towards the younger woman and instead of the sad vulnerability she had seen earlier, she was met with a clenched jaw and anger storming in her eyes.

"I met her summer between my junior and senior year. She was visiting her grandparents in town. We just sort of met by the lake once. And she was really sweet. More sweet than I'd like to remember."

The bitterness in the brunette's voice left a bad taste in Chloe's mouth. It made her cringe.

"It was my first girlfriend. And it was the summer. We spent every day together. And for awhile it was really nice. I didn't tell her much. I guess I've always been a pretty private person. But…she was the first person I told my everything to…you know?"

Chloe gave a small nod still not daring to speak. It was like she wanted to be invisible so Beca would feel comfortable confessing everything.

"I told her things I had never even told my mother. I cried to her when my dad called. He found out I was gay through my aunts and he just went mental. He called yelling and screaming at me like he had the right to be my father 3 years after leaving us for another family."

And there was that disgusting bitterness again, etched deeply in the brunette's voice.

"I thought I fell in love that summer. I thought I had managed to really let myself and my past go. I didn't believe in love. My parents were in love and I saw what my father's actions did to my mom every day. But Cora was so amazing. She…she was my first."

Chloe couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy at these words. Not that she had the right to feel that way, Beca was not to be her first. But something about someone else being intimate with her girlfriend made her upset. And the thought that someone had her girlfriend's heart and left it made her angry.

"And then things started changing. When summer was nearing an end. I always assumed that if Cora and I broke up it would be a mutual friendly thing. That we both understood it was a summer fling. But…even before the summer ended she started just-" another pause as the brunette fought to find the words, "she started saying the most horrible things to me."

There was a frown etched into the brunette's face as she tried to control her anger and sadness.

"I told her things that hurt me, and she would say things just to get a reaction out of me. It was like if we fought, it wasn't over until I was crying. She would say the most horrible things to me, but when I cried…she would apologize and say she loved me."

Chloe saw anger igniting in the brunette's eyes. The hand she wasn't hold had a death grip on the chair the brunette was seated on.

"One day we were fighting and she said…no wonder you dad left." Beca tried desperately to fight through her words but she heard her voice crack pathetically and she knew the redhead beside her did too. She had never been able to think about those words without crying. She had sobbed for hours after the fight with Cora. She had wanted for the first time since her father left to call him, just to hear him tell her it wasn't so. Her mom had found her when she got back from work still shaking in bed with dried tears stained to her cheeks. Holly Mitchell had held her daughter as she sobbed into her arms trying to assure the broken girl that her father had not left because of her. But everything leading up to this breakdown had told the brunette otherwise. Whether it was a truth or a lie.

Chloe understood the anger that Beca had shown earlier, for now it was her unheld hand that clenched tightly on her chair as if it would hurt Cora for hurting Beca that way. But her still didn't move. She simply sat there and listened and she would sit there in silence even if Beca did not want to talk. She would sit there and be by Beca's side always. Because no matter what, Chloe was determined to show the brunette what true love meant and how people showed it. And as the redhead planned just how to show the brunette was love could be and do for her, Beca continued speaking again.

"She would just always apologize and I was stupid…I forgave her and I kept wishing...and waiting for her to become that sweet girl I met at the beginning of the summer."

Beca sighed her tongue thick with unshed tears as she tried to control her voice, but the redhead could surely hear the strain in it by now.

"Do you know how fucking angry I get with myself when I think about that relationship? How fucking stupid I feel? It was emotionally abusive, and she said the most horrible things. And the worst part is…I was vulnerable to her. I let her see me weak because I trusted her. And I feel like she got the best of me because I let her in. And she will always have that over me. I couldn't even end the relationship with pride. She took me for all that I was and then left me behind. And it just makes me hate myself sometimes."

It dawned on Chloe then at those words. Why Beca refused to open up but managed to love so well. She just didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't want to feel used again. She wanted a relationship but she would have been damned if she allowed herself once more to be left behind with nothing but the pieces once more. Finally the redhead felt the need to speak.

"Beca. You need to understand. That she was the stupid one. And I am so fucking glad she was such a big dumbass." She paused reveling in the small fleeting smile that appeared on the brunette's face before continuing. "She let you go. She had you and she let you go. And you can't hate yourself for falling in love and wanting to be closer to someone. But you are the one that got away for her. I'm sure wherever the hell that bitch is right now." Again she couldn't help but notice that her verbal abuse of Beca's ex had the brunette smiling. "She's probably thinking to herself how stupid she must have been to let you go. And I think to myself every morning Beca, how incredible lucky I am that I limped into that hospital. How lucky I am that I hurt myself in Bellas practice. Every event in life brings about another one. The car ride to the hospital, yes, I hated it. I thought to myself how much it would suck that I wouldn't be able to dance with the Bellas for awhile. But I would do it all over again because it brought you into my life. And I am going to stay with you Becs. Whether you like it or not. I will never leave you. I promise. And if I had to wait for the next 15 years before you had opened up to me. I may have been disgruntled but I would have done it baby. Because…well because." Chloe felt her throat go dry. And she felt the next words at her throat. And she spoke louder than intended simply because she had to push them out. "Because I'm in love you Beca."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay not my best smut, but I promise it'll be better next time. Oh yes…smut warning. Here it comes the reason why this story is M. Oh you know you love it._

There was a small lull of silence as a Beca let the words sink in. The silence was haunting the redhead as she twisted her hand nervously in her lap for fear that her words had been too much for the DJ. Finally gathering the courage to look up at her girlfriend the Bella was elated to find the brunette with a small smile on her face. It was a tentative smile as if the DJ was grasping the concept to believe what she heard. It was a look of elated disbelief and Chloe couldn't help but sigh a breath of relief and the redhead herself couldn't help but feel her lips lift up into a smile.

Beca's hand gave Chloe's a reassuring squeeze and they turned towards each other sharing a small knowing smile. Beca didn't know what to say, she was never good with her emotions. But she knew if she couldn't find the right words to say, her body would. Reaching out as if touching the most delicate flower on the planet, her fingers lightly tracing Chloe's jawline. The redhead shivered at the intimate ghost of a touch and her eyes fluttered shut. Beca smiled again as she gently urged Chloe's face forward. The Bella blindly leaned in and the DJ leaned forwards from her plastic chair as well. Their lips met softly and they stilled for a moment as if trying to freeze this moment forever. The off-putting sterile smell of the hospital, the bland shine of the fluorescent lights, and most importantly the feeling like they had just opened their chests and handed their hearts to each other. They moved slowly against each others' lips and Chloe's own hand came up to pull Beca closer by her neck. They pulled apart at the sound of bustling below them as they turned Beca's interests was peaked and Chloe gasped audibly with a little squeak. The doctors were hustling in with a patient. They lifted the man and transferred him onto the surgical table. They put the patient under and were quick to disinfect the area and begin operation. Beca eagerly moved closer to the gallery window tugging the redhead along with her.

"Oh..my God." Chloe turned her face into the brunette's shoulder as the made the first incision.

Beca looked down inspecting for a several minutes and Chloe kept her face tucked away safely. She knew she was squeamish, she could barely make it through a gorey movie.

"Looks like they're just removing his appendix…" Beca said thoughtfully.

"Just? Just? Becs..."

Beca turned somewhat amused by how high Chloe's voice had gotten.

"C'mon Red. Let's go home."

Chloe smiled at the nickname again and intertwined their fingers before allowing Beca to lead her out of the hospital. They walked silently through the hospital halls and Chloe couldn't help but realize the small smile on the receptionist's face as they walked through the doors.

The redhead turned her head towards the brunette again and Beca looks up expectantly. They slowed to a stop in front of Beca's truck and Chloe took Beca's two hands in hers.

"You know I really like that you opened up baby. And I know it doesn't come easy to you. But I promise I will wait for however long, because I want to learn everything about you Beca Mitchell. You fascinate me. And I don't think I will ever get enough of you."

Beca chewed her lip furiously as she tried to keep her smile from rocketing off her face.

"You Chloe Beale, are too damn good with words for my own good." She paused as Chloe giggled. "And if you must know, here's a little something you didn't know. Don't ever doubt Amy when she tells you she could wrestle a crocodile and a dingo simultaneously. I've seen that woman take down four girls at once. She's a beast."

Chloe threw her head back laughing as Beca guided her towards the passenger seat of her truck.

The drive back to campus was silent both girls enjoying the silence of understanding. Chloe loved that Beca had opened up to her, she had constantly throughout the ride been trying to hold Beca's hand only to have the girl have to let go of her hand to switch gears in the truck. But Beca immediately after switching gears had picked up the redhead's hand again and continued the journey home. Chloe sent a quick text to Aubrey letting her know that the brunette and her had worked out their problem and not to worry. The blonde who had been sending the redhead texts asking if she was okay sighed in relief as she looked down at her phone. Putting a bookmark in her textbook and saving her paper she had been working on she sent another text. The phone number only had several short texts in its history regarding sound equipment for a performance the Bella's once had. Along with those a few more recent texts with subtle flirting.

_If you midget friend hurts my best friend I will kill her._

Luke queued the next song for the station as his phone buzzed. He looked at it and smiled. He couldn't resist the temptation to text the blonde now that his friend was dating her best friend. They had been speaking for the past few days.

_I'd like to say the same, but I don't hit woman. If your redheaded friend hurts my midget, I'll write a strongly worded letter at her._

Aubrey giggled at Luke's response.

_Chloe's room_

A solid knock was heard at the redhead's door and Chloe didn't move from her spot on the bed with her book. She knew it was Beca, and she knew Beca would knock and let herself in. The brunette shuffled in fresh from her shower and brushing her teeth clad in her boxer shorts and tank top, her traditional sleep wear. She locked the door behind her crossing the room to plug her phone into the charger outlet. She hadn't moved her charger back to her room since the first night, before she crawled into bed.

"Hey baby." Chloe said looking up from her book taking her glasses off.

She smiled at the term of endearment as the redhead put her book down.

"You know, you look really adorable in glasses." The DJ smiled slyly at the redhead.

"C'mere." Chloe had been sitting in her bed with Pandora playing lightly on her laptop speakers at her desk.

Beca crawled up to where the redhead was leaning against the wall and their lips met softly. The Bella hummed happily into the kiss and it didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a tantalizing makeout session. Chloe reached up pulling Beca closer to her body and Beca let her as she fit herself snugly in between the redhead's legs. They worked slowly until Chloe was on her back with the blanket still separating their bodies. Caught up in the moment of things the brunette kissed lightly across the redhead's jaws until she reached her neck slowly suckling on the skin their nipping lightly occasionally. Beca felt her body react to the sudden change in breathing she heard from the Bella beneath her and felt her own hips moving slowly pushing against her girlfriend. Chloe sighed at the pleasure as Beca pushed lightly against her, grinding back up against her girlfriend.

Beca pulled away suddenly eyes shut, "Sorry…" she panted as she tried to control her breathing. Chloe took the opportunity to begin kissing down the brunette's neck.

"Baby…I'm ready. Please."

That seemed to be all Beca needed. Her hands tightened their grip against the redhead's waist and crashed her lips passionately against Chloe's again.

Beca continued working her hips against Chloe as she peppered kisses across the redhead's collarbone. Chloe let out a sigh mixed with a satisfied moan, and Beca was slowly realizing that this was her new favorite music. She pulled up and frantically threw the blankets away from between them before their lips collided once more. Chloe wrapped her legs around the brunette pulling their centers against each other once again and she fingered the hems of Beca's tank top. Beca allowed Chloe to slowly pull her shirt up until they had to break the kiss to pull her shirt over. She pulled Chloe up to sitting position as she pulled the redhead's shirt of as well. Both girls took a moment to marvel at the skin shown, neither were wearing bras underneath their pajama shirts. Chloe chewed her lip with anticipation as she traced her eyes over Beca's torso. Beca on the other hand wanted to take a more hands-on approach. She gently ushered Chloe back down until her back came in contact with the bed. She kissed the redhead gently and allowed her hands to run across the smooth skin beneath her. She felt goosebumps rising against her feather light touch before she slowly kneaded one of the breasts before her gaining a small gasp from the Bella. Emboldened by that she lowered her lips to kiss down her collarbone. She stopped momentarily to nip at the skin before she took a nipple in her mouth. Chloe's hands shot into her hair as she sighed breathily into the touch. Beca flicked the little nub in her mouth as she hand began rolling the other one between her fingers. The redhead panted against her wanting to feel Beca's touch everywhere. Her body was lighting on fire and Beca needed to soothe every inch of her, now.

"Becs…" She sighed heavily, wanting the brunette to give her what she needed.

Beca's scraped her teeth lightly against her nipple and Chloe jerked towards her in bed. Slowly Beca trailed her kisses down the redhead's stomach, kissing the taut torso of her girlfriend leaving a small hickey at her hipbone before slowly removing Chloe's bottoms. Chloe now lay before Beca naked and on the verge of begging.

Beca kissed the inside of Chloe's thighs as she settled between the redhead's legs. She looked up once more as if waiting for permission.

"Please…" The word tumbled out of the redhead's lips and that was all Beca needed.

She saw her girlfriend open before her, she blew lightly on Chloe's skin and the redhead bucked towards her.

Beca took a tentative lick up the Bella's slit and Chloe's hands threaded themselves in silky brunette hair as she sighed at the sensation.

The brunette began to set a pace lapping against the hardening bud as Chloe bucked towards her moans falling from her lips.

"Shit…Becs…right there."

Beca smiled, loving the sounds that Chloe was making. She worked her tongue in tight circles around the nub and Chloe's gasped loudly letting out a high pitched moan.

"Baby…I need you inside me, please."

If words could make you orgasm, those would have been the words. Beca's felt herself get uncomfortably wet at the request. She traced her fingers lightly through the redhead's folds before positioning two at her girlfriend's entrance. She slowly pushed them in and Chloe couldn't help but let a long satisfied moan out. The DJ set a steady pace, her tongue and her fingers working in undoing the redhead as Chloe moaned helplessly above her, the senior's fingers pulling tight in her hair.

"Fuck…baby harder."

If Beca thought this was hot, it was nothing compared to the sound of Chloe's profanity. She pushed her fingers into the redhead quicker and with more force and the redhead couldn't help but let out her high pitched moans.

"Shit, Beca! Oh fuck!"

Everything from there on out seemed a bit incoherent. Beca began flicking the nub against her tongue rapidly as she continued the rapid assault with her fingers. She felt Chloe's muscled quiver and wanted to bring her girlfriend to an amazing orgasm.

"Oh…right there…Becs…Bec…I'm-I'm gonna…"

Chloe moaned loudly as her body tense and Beca felt the muscles holding her fingers. She continued to push against them lashing her tongue rapidly as Chloe's voice a high moan as she rode out her orgasm against Beca. Beca didn't stop until she felt Chloe's body jump away from her.

"Shit…sensitive…" She breathlessly told her girlfriend as she came back down from her high.

Beca slowly withdrew her fingers feeling Chloe's body shudder at the movement and she made her way back up her girlfriend's body.

Their lips crashed and Chloe could taste herself on her girlfriend's lips.

Wasting no time Chloe slipped her hands into the brunette's shorts running her fingers up her folds.

"Baby, you're so wet."

Beca bucked into her hand.

"Well, I got pretty worked up watching you." She smirked down at the redhead.

With surprising strength the redhead reversed their roles flipping so Beca was beneath her. She pulled off the DJs shorts quickly before their lips crashed passionately once more. Chloe's hands playing with Beca's clit. The brunette's moan was swallowed by the redhead's mouth. Slowly Chloe made her way down towards Beca's neck. She kissed down the side before finding Beca's sensitive spot over her pulse point. She nipped at it and the brunette moaned bucking into her hand once more. Toying with the spot for a few more seconds she continued her journey down before taking a nipple into her mouth. Flicking the sensitive nub with her tongue as Beca arched off the bed lightly.

"Fuck…Chlo, I'm so fucking wet."

Chloe looked up at Beca's eyes and bit her lip lightly before slipping two fingers lightly into the brunette's entrance.

Beca gasped the sensation and Chloe chewed even harder on her lip at how tight the brunette felt. Beca was already close to release from watching Chloe cum, but she wanted to prolong the amazing sensation of Chloe against her skin. The redhead let the palm of her hand hit the brunette's clit with each stroke and Beca bucked deliciously against her hand. She moved even quicker and felt Beca's nails scratching down her back, she moaned deeply at the sound. Beca was not as loud about sex as she was, but the brunette looked so beautiful head thrown back in wild abandonment, her breaths coming in pants now.

"I'm gonna cum Chloe…"

The brunette's brow furrowed and she gasped as Chloe moved her hand even quicker against her.

"Oh fuck…fuck…fuck…FUCK…"

Beca was all but riding Chloe's hand as she went rigid mouth fallen open as she moaned deeply as Chloe helped her ride her way through her orgasm. Her back arched until she slammed back into the bed spent. She opened her eyes to find Chloe gently licking her fingers.

"Well shit, that's sexy."

They looked up at each other eyes darkened with lust.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight are we…" Chloe's voice was lower than it's usual perkiness.

"Not at all."

With that Beca pulled the redhead back down against her in bed kissing her deeply.


End file.
